Mischief Mananged
by LadyAnalyn
Summary: AU: CH12:Remus finally spoke "I'm sorry we weren't truthful with you. I made a promise to Sirius when we were together that if anything happened to him I would go through with our plan to have a child. He magically preserved his, uh…". Fuller summary inside. Contains S/R, just so you know.
1. Prologue

**Even though I haven't quite finished this story, it is mostly done (I hope) and I thought I'd start posting it, just because. I can't promise regular updates because I am very busy with classes right now (I'm learning to be a phlebotomist) and I still have to separate the story into chapters and go over it with a fine toothed comb.**

**But good reviews might inspire me to make more time in my schedule (nudge, nudge, wink, wink ;)**

**Now for the story summary: James Potter was out of the house when Voldemort came, he was hit by a car and woke up three days later in a muggle hospital, unable to remember choosing a secret-keeper and performing the spell. He has no desire to belief Sirius is guilty but he has no evidence to suggest otherwise. James gets his son back from his in-laws (everyone thought he was dead) and hides from the wizarding world, intending to keep Harry out of the lime light and because he is furious at the loss of Lily and gives up magic himself.**

**When Harry receives his letter will James tell him the truth and return to magic? Will he find love again? Will he ever recover those memories and prove Sirius' innocence?**

**Now, this story is mostly about James but we will also venture into the heads of Remus and Sirius from time to time and if you like Wolfstar/Puppy shipping as much as I do, you should enjoy this story as well.**

**Pairings: James/Lily (past), James/OC (eventually), Remus/Sirius (because I said so)**

**Rating: PG-13 but occasional language**

**A/N: Please remember this is an AU if you think James isn't acting how you might think he would. Suspension of disbelief and all that. Thank you.**

* * *

"Mischief Managed"

Prologue

_Milk_

_Eggs_

_Bread_

_Frozen carrots_

_T.P._

_Baby wipes_

That was the list found in John Doe's pocket when the ambulance got him to the hospital after he was hit by the car. He had a concussion and broken ribs—he got lucky. Nothing else was broken and there was no internal bleeding.

The driver had been drunk—he claimed he'd seen a deer in the middle of the road. It wouldn't have been unusual but considering there'd been a man lying in the road instead…

Three days later James Potter woke up in a muggle hospital unable to remember anything after agreeing that he and Lily needed a secret keeper. According to the newspaper he'd seen it'd been more than a week. What the hell happened?

Lily must be out of her mind with worry.

He needed to find a fireplace. Did muggle hospitals have fireplaces? Maybe he could just check himself out and go home.

…

He had to dodge porters but he managed. But for some reason he didn't find much of a home left to go home to. What the hell happened? Where were Lily and Harry?

Maybe he should have gone to Dumbledore first, but he found himself at Sirius and Remus's place instead. He pounded on the door.

"Padfoot! Moony!"

The door flew open, revealing a dishevelled and red-eyed Remus "James?" he pulled him into a hug "you're alive, thank God."

"Yes, alive with broken ribs."

"Sorry" Remus quickly released him.

"Muggle doctors said I was hit by a car, I don't remember and I don't remember anything since agreeing on a secret keeper. Remus, why is my house destroyed and more importantly where the hell are my wife and son?"

If possible, Remus grew even paler "Oh dear God."

…

Disbelief, shock, fury, pain and intense devastation were just a few of the emotions running through James as Remus told him what happened. But Order training told him there'd be time for that later. The first thing he needed to do was get his son back.

Dumbledore actually thought Harry was safer with Petunia but James wouldn't have it. He was not about to give up his son. James was perfectly capable of protecting his child himself. If Dumbledore thought Harry was safest in a household without magic, well then that's what James would do.

The Durselys had no problem with giving Harry back to James—they didn't want a freak in their house anyway. Of course this meant hiding from Dumbledore but if James could do that then he certainly could stay hidden from any remaining Death Eaters.

But that also meant keeping away from his only remaining friend, Remus.

But that was the price he had to pay to keep Harry safe.

* * *

**You can review now if you like or you wait till the next chapter, 'cos I'm posting that tonight too. Fingers crossed you like it. I do. **


	2. In the Garden

**Ten years have passed. James meets a new friend.**

* * *

Chapter One

"In the Garden"

James had found a small cottage just outside Bourton-on-the-Water in the Cotswolds that was just enough for him and Harry. He got a job as a handyman/gardener at the Mousetrap Inn to make some muggle money.

It was a simple life and had been surprisingly easier than he thought to live without magic. Though from time to time he was tempted to resort to magic but he resisted. He wanted nothing to do with the world he was born into anymore, that world had taken Lily from him.

Besides James found that it was actually less complicated to be a muggle, he also found that Muggle Studies had been a load of crap. Wizards didn't know a damn thing about what it was really like to be a muggle. No wonder Lily thought Muggle Studies was a waste of time.

…

* * *

"Excuse me sir" a Welshwoman approached him as he was working in the garden one day.

He stood from where he was bent over the delphinium bed "Yes ma'am?"

"They told me inside that you tend to the herb garden as well?" her accent said she was from Cardiff.

"That's right" he nodded "is there a problem?"

"Oh no, I want to know your secret. I've been trying to grow my own herbs for the longest time but I'm just horrible at it."

"Surely not that long; you must be younger than me." Wait, did James just flirt with her? Sure, she was pretty and her blue sundress accentuated her curves and her Celtic features were prominent. Her black hair fell in curls to her waist and her green eyes—it was the eyes, that's what did it. James always did like green eyes but her eyes were more of a sea green where Lily's had been emerald.

"How'd you know my name was Shirley?"

James stared at her "Are you serious?"

She nodded "'Fraid so."

"No, you're not serious."

"I am though."

"No you're not, had a mate called Sirius once and you are nothing like him."

Shirley blinked "Seriously?"

"Nah, his middle name is Orion."

Shirley's shoulders shook as she said "Surely, you can't be serious."

"That's right, I'm not Sirius and I thought you were Shirley." James held out his hand "I'm James Potter."

Shirley shook his hand "Shirley Gruffudd, it's a pleasure to meet you James Potter. Maybe we should ease up on the Shirley Sirius jokes."

"And the surely serious jokes."

They shared a laugh and then Shirley said "Now back to the herbs. They're just gorgeous and I loved them in the salad I had with lunch."

"Thank you but I'll be honest with you, I haven't always had such a green thumb. Everything takes time."

"But I swear it's like you use magic or something."

James felt his cheeks heat up "Magic would be cheating wouldn't it?"

"I guess it would. Still will you tell me how you do it?"

James shrugged "Just follow the directions."

"But I do and everything dies on me. You have the gift."

"Well, maybe I can help you. Do you live around here?"

"I'm afraid not, just here on holiday with my sister."

"Ah, that's a Cardiff accent isn't it?"

"Proudly so and you are English, but pretty good looking for an Englishman."

James found himself smiling "You're not so bad for a Welshwoman yourself."

Shirley blushed and then her eyes fell on James's left hand "Oh my, you're married. I'm sorry, here I am flirting with a married man."

James looked down at the wedding band he still wore "No, it's all right. I'm not married; I was but…"

Shirley must have got it "I'm so sorry for your loss. When did you lose her, if you don't mind me asking?"

"What makes you think I'm not just divorced?"

"If you were you wouldn't still be wearing it."

"Good point. It's been almost ten years."

"You must have loved her very much."

"I did, yeah."

"I'm so sorry Mr Potter, I don't mean to upset you. I'll leave you alone."

"No, it's all right. I don't mind the company. It's refreshing, talking to an adult I don't work for or buy stuff from or who teaches my son."

"Oh, you have a child?"

James nodded "Harry, he's ten."

She smiled "I have a boy myself. Ianto's eight in August" and she obviously wasn't married either. Whether she ever had been remained to be seen but oh well, it was the 90s after all.

"Seven's a good age. He not here with you?"

She shook her head "No, he's camping in Snowdonia with my Tad and brothers."

"Ah, camping, don't much care for it myself—bad experience when I was in school. Anyway, Shirley, if you have the time, I can show you the potting mix I use for herbs and if you like, I've got extra at home. I can give you a couple of sacks."

Her eyes lit up "Do you mind?"

"Not at all and don't call me Mr Potter; my father was Mr Potter. I'm James."

…

* * *

James unlocked his front door "Harry's at a friend's house, some strange kid who likes chess and classical music and refuses to eat sweets."

"I agree that is strange" Shirley nodded "My Ianto loves sweets and rugby."

"At least your boy's normal" James let her inside "It's not much but it's enough for me and Harry."

Shirley looked around "You have a lovely little cottage" she indicated a picture on the mantle "is that your wife?"

James nodded "Lily."

"She was beautiful."

"Yeah, God knows what she saw in me. Can I offer you some tea?"

"That'd be lovely thank you."

They sat in the kitchen when the tea was ready.

"So you don't have much in the way of adult conversation?" Shirley asked.

James shook his head "Since we lost Lily, I guess I just lost touch. Well we've got occasional neighbours down the street I talk to sometimes."

"What about your mate, the one called Sirius?"

James automatically clenched his fist "He's in prison" might as well be as honest as he could.

"Oh I'm sorry."

James shrugged "Don't be, he wasn't who I thought he was. And Remus, well I think he's become more of a hermit than me. He was so devastated when Sirius was arrested. He and Sirius were together. That doesn't bother you does it?"

"Oh no, Ianto's tad is gay. It's weird, his name is Remus too."

James blinked "Huh. That is weird. Well, maybe it's not an extremely rare name. Isn't there someone by that name in that American movie about blue birds and sunshine?"

"I think you mean _Song of the South_. Actually, I have to tell you, also weird, Ianto's middle name is Sirius."

That had to be more than a coincidence. But there were several questions to consider. Why would Remus sleep with a woman? On purpose? Why would he give his son the middle name of Sirius when Remus had been just as devastated as James? It didn't make sense so James decided to ignore it and call it a coincidence "Huh. Well, bizarre anyway…"

"When was the last time you talked to him?"

"Who Remus? I think Lily's funeral."

* * *

**I've been over this a bunch of times but it wouldn't surprise me if the next time I read it, I'll find a typo be like "crap" and I'll have to fix it.**

**By the way, Tad is Welsh for Dad.**

**Okay, the next chapter is called "Invasion of the Owls" and I will post that once I know how this story is being received so far.**

**So, do you think Shirley's Remus is the same as James's Remus? **

**Please review if you're intrigued enough to want me to post some more.**

**TTFN**


	3. Invasion of the Owls

Chapter Two

"Invasion of the Owls"

James put a head of lettuce in the shopping trolley "Chicken and salad sound all right for supper, Harry?"

"Sure Dad. Hey, my birthday's next month. Do you know what we're gonna do?"

"Is it really?"

"Yes Dad, in three weeks, four days and seven hours."

James stared at him a moment "What do you want to do? It's your birthday."

"I don't know. I never have been to London."

"Why would you want to go to London?" this came out a little quickly, James hadn't set foot in London in ten years and had no desire to ever return.

Harry didn't even flinch—he was used to James's random outbursts "Johnny Davis has been and says it's worth going."

"I've told you that Davis boy is a bad influence."

"Dad, he plays chess and listens to Bach."

"Exactly, he's a nerd. Just because we Potters wear glasses does not make us nerds. We are manly men, us Potters. Your grandfather was an au—awesome copper."

"Yes Dad, you've told me. What's wrong with London?"

"It's full of Londoners. Think of something else. How old are you gonna be again?"

Harry sighed, "Eleven Dad."

James froze in his tracks "Eleven already?" he tried to keep his voice light "My God you're getting up there. You, uh, haven't gotten anything in the mail have you?"

"Like what, a birthday card? From whom?"

"No one, just, nothing, forget I said. Let's finish shopping. How about a new bike, would you like a new bike for your birthday?"

…

James watched the post after that. He had loved his time at Hogwarts but now the thought brought up too many painful memories and he did not want his son in the world that took his mother—even if it had been James's world originally.

"Dad," Harry said when James was fixing dinner a few days later "are you gonna date that Welsh lady?"

James had prepared for this question "We're just friends, Harry."

"Because I wouldn't mind if you did. I like her and she makes you smile. And she has a kid too. You should start dating."

This James did not expect and he stared at Harry with admiration "Thank you son, I appreciate your approval but Shirley's only in the Cotswolds for the summer and then she'll go back to Cardiff. Long distance relationships just don't work."

"Dad, it's a less than two hour drive."

"How do you know that?"

"I looked at a map."

"I'll think about it."

"Wouldn't Mum want you to be happy?"

James stirred the gravy "Harry, be a lad and set the table."

A few minutes later Harry came back in the kitchen "Post came; I got something from something called Hogwarts."

James lost the spoon in the gravy and he ripped the envelope out of Harry's hands "This, this is not important, just a prank. I used to get these a lot. It's a, uh, chain letter."

"Can't I open it anyway? I never get any mail."

"No, it's bad luck to open a chain letter if you know it's a chain letter." With that James threw the letter in the wood burning stove.

That night James couldn't sleep because of the owl hooting outside his window, it didn't stop till James threatened to shoot it with a real gun and then stuff it. Mind he didn't know taxidermy but the owl didn't know that.

The next day there was another letter and the next and even on a Sunday. James intercepted every one of them. But soon the cottage was surrounded by owls and Harry was getting suspicious.

"Dad, I get the feeling you know what's going on."

"No idea what you're going on about, son."

"These owls are making you nervous and you know why they're here. Dad, what aren't you telling me?"

James stared at him "You're very smart for a not quite eleven year old. You get that from your mother; lord knows I was an idiot at that age."

"Dad."

James shuddered "don't look at me like that with your mother's eyes" he checked behind the shut curtains, yep there were more owls out there. Maybe it was time to start shooting them. He had learned to use guns from his boss at the inn and was told he was a natural. He went into his bedroom and got his shotgun from the cabinet. His eyes fell on the trunk at the foot of his bed—if the gun didn't spook them then maybe, just maybe he'd resort to his wand.

"Dad you're not really going to shoot them, are you?"

"Stay out of my way, Harry" James loaded the gun and went outside. He shot into the air. The damn owls didn't even flinch. "You have got to be kidding me. All right, that's it" he got a piece of paper, wrote _Stop it with the bloody owls_, and attached it to one "get that to Dumbledore."

The owl flew off and fortunately the others followed.

"Dad, did you just give a note to that owl as if it were a carrier pigeon?"

"I told you to stay inside" James scanned the trees.

"Actually you said to stay out of your way. I have been well out of your way."

James turned around "Don't be a smart ass" and then he saw it. Harry was holding an open letter.

"So this Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a prank is it? Are the owls a prank as well? One of them literally dropped this in my hands."

James snatched the letter "I don't care. I don't want you involved with them."

"So it's real? Wizards are real. Am I a wizard? Is that why I got this letter?"

James tore up the letter and decided to tell him something "These people are the reason you don't have a mother, Harry. Now the discussion is closed, don't bring it up again."

…

**Don't worry, don't worry, James will come to his senses.**

**I won't be able to post the next chapter till the weekend or so, I have a lot to do this week so please be patient with me. **

**Next chapter is called "That World"**

**Oh and in case anyone is wondering, I believe it's chapter 6 when we see Remus but don't quote me on that.**

**Remember encouraging reviews make the world go 'round.**

**TTFN**


	4. That World

**This chapter is a little longer than the previous ones. I'd like to thank everyone who's put this on alert and the one person who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Please review, the more reviews, the sooner the next chapter will be posted. Just let me know if you like it, maybe guess what's going to happen as the story progresses.**

**Remember that this is an AU and some people might seem a little different that one might think.**

* * *

Chapter Three

"That World"

Harry wisely didn't bring it up again though James could tell he wanted to and James knew that one day he'd have to tell his son the truth.

That day came sooner than he wanted because early morning on Harry's 11th birthday there was a great pounding on the front door.

James leapt out of bed and grabbed his shotgun.

"Is there someone trying to break in, Dad?" Harry asked when they met in the living room.

"Seems so, stay behind me" James cocked the gun just as the door fell off its hinges revealing exactly who James thought it would be. "Hello Hagrid, do come in."

"So you know that guy?" Harry asked "Does this have anything to do with what you haven't been telling me?"

Hagrid stepped over the threshold "James Potter, good to see ye."

James pointed the shot gun at the big friendly half-giant "So I tell Dumbledore to quit it with the owls and he sends you instead. Listen Hagrid, you can tell the Headmaster I don't want my son in that world…"

"He said ye'd say that. Harry belongs in that world and so do you," Hagrid took a step closer.

"Don't even think about it, Hagrid. I'm not afraid to use this. I can pull the trigger faster than you can use your umbrella."

"Then why haven't ye?" Hagrid took the gun from James and bent it in half "not in yer nature, James."

Harry sighed exasperatedly "What world? Dad, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Hagrid, that was a gift and Harry James Potter, don't you swear at me."

Hagrid looked at Harry "You're a wizard, Harry."

"So it's true then? Dad?" the look in Harry's eyes was a look James hadn't seen since Lily called him a toerag on a daily basis.

Hagrid looked at James "You haven't been tellin' 'im anythin'? Why haven't ye James?"

James sighed heavily "Dumbledore's not going to give up is he?"

"You know he's not."

James stared at Lily's picture for a moment, wishing desperately that she was here and then her angry glare flashed through his mind and he could almost hear her say 'You will be honest with our son, James Potter.' James kneeled in front of Harry, he knew when he was outnumbered. "Harry, I've been keeping it from you because the Wizarding world killed your mother."

"What do you mean? You said there was a gas leak."

James looked over his shoulder "Hagrid, could you leave us alone for a few please?"

"Sure thing" Hagrid stepped outside and pulled the door back into place.

"Harry, you come from a long line of wizards."

"Why haven't you told me before?"

"Your mother was a witch, muggle-born. Muggles are non-magical people. An evil wizard killed your mother. I was out of the house when it happened. I should have been there. I loved your mum so much and when I lost her, I just couldn't take the magic anymore. Magic killed her and almost killed you and I wanted to keep you safe."

"You still should have told me. Would Mum have wanted you to keep it from me?"

James's eyes were starting to water, he pushed his glasses to the top of his head "No but I don't expect you to fully understand why I kept it from you yet. There's more to the story. Lily died protecting you, Voldemort wanted to kill you."

"Voldemort's the evil wizard? Why did he want to kill me? I was just a baby."

"I don't know. There was some stupid prophecy I personally think is a load of crap but Voldemort took it seriously."

Harry was silent for long moments before saying "There's more isn't there?"

"Yes but I'm not going to tell you just yet. I don't want to overload you."

"So this Hogwarts, it's a real school?"

"Yes, I was a student there. It's where I met your mother."

"And all those weird things that have happened to me? Like the time I was suddenly in that tree when that Doberman went after me?"

James sighed "Yeah, that was wizard stuff. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"You didn't let me finish reading that letter."

James realised that there was no getting out of this "Five will get you ten, Hagrid has another one. By the way, son, Happy Birthday."

…

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron, later that day…

James pulled up in front of the old pub and inn where Hagrid was waiting for them "The parking is terrible in this part of town, I swear. Harry, go on inside and wait with Hagrid while I find a place to park."

"Sure Dad" he got out.

"Keep an eye on him, Hagrid, I won't be long." James ended up parking two blocks away. He used magic to put an alarm on his car so that if anyone with malicious intent tried to touch it, they would get a bit of a shock.

It was amazing, James thought as he stood there with his wand, just how easily magic came back to him—and just how good it felt. It was almost enough to give him a hard on. After taking a moment to calm himself, he set off back towards The Leaky Cauldron.

When he stepped inside he saw a crowd of apparently excited people and somehow he just knew his son was in the middle of it. Keeping his hand close to his wand which was tucked safely inside his waist coat, James approached Hagrid.

"Hagrid, what's the meaning of this? Why are these people trying to suffocate my son?"

"Harry's famous, Mr Potter" Hagrid said, smiling "and these folks just wanna meet 'im."

James sighed, he was afraid this would happen. He knew ten years ago that everyone would know Harry's name and that was one reason he had agreed with Dumbledore that it would be better if Harry grew up away from the spotlight. He didn't need his son getting a bigger head than him. Of course, that decision had cost him a hell of a lot; best not think of it right now or he would need a doughnut.

"Excuse me" James said, rudely shoving his way through the people—his mother bear instincts had kicked in "that's enough of that. MY son and I have shopping to do."

They backed off somewhat. "Why James Potter, so nice to see you back" grinned a wizard in a purple cloak.

James nodded stiffly "Diggle." He turned and somehow ended up shaking everyone's hand. He was about to lose his temper and then he met a very nervous looking young man.

"This is Professor Quirrell, Mr Potter" Hagrid said "he's teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year."

"It's a p-pleasure to me-meet y-you, M-Mr Potter" Quirrell stammered.

James shook his hand "How do you do, Professor Squirrel. Professor, really? I say, you must be younger than me. Dumbledore must be getting desperate. No offence, of course. Well, come along Harry" he pulled Harry towards the back door "I wonder if the position is still jinxed" he said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh when I was at school, we had a different Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher every year. Anyway…" he stopped as he noticed Hagrid was with them "Is it really necessary for you to be with us, Hagrid?"

"Dumbledore's orders Mr Potter."

"Whatever and don't call me Mr Potter." James stared at the brick wall and pulled out his wand "here, allow me. Pay close attention Harry."

"Pay close attention to what? Why are we back here?"

"This is the way to Diagon Alley," James tapped the correct sequence of bricks and the path way opened up.

Harry let out a whistle "That is cool."

"Yes, now first stop is the bank and then maybe ice cream at Florean Fortescue's for your birthday treat. It's a great place."

Harry was astounded to say the least to learn that they were actually quite wealthy or he was shocked by the goblins. Either way maybe some ice cream before shopping would help. What didn't help was all the stares they were getting and Hagrid explained why. Again. Harry Potter was known throughout the Wizarding world as "The Boy Who Lived", the one who at 15 months managed to defeat the most evil wizard there ever was. Of course they didn't know about Lily's sacrifice.

James did his best to ignore the stares. But after ice cream, as they passed by Quality Quidditch Supplies, James did some staring of his own.

James went up to the case "Pretty" he said. That Nimbus 2000 was gorgeous.

"Are you all right Dad?" Harry asked, waving a hand in front of James's face.

"Oh Harry, if first years were allowed to own brooms, I'd buy this for you and maybe one for myself."

"It's a broom Dad. Are first years not allowed to clean or something?"

James's face went red as he realised people had heard that. Everyone at the shop stared at him and began whispering. James imagined what they were saying 'James Potter, Gryffindor's best Chaser EVER hasn't told his son about quidditch?'

James took a deep breath and tried to ignore them "First years can clean all they want, Harry but wizards also fly brooms."

"You mean that's not a stereotype?"

James hurried Harry away from the shop "No it's not. There's even a sport. It's a bit like polo, football and rugby on brooms, sort of, more or less. I'll explain it to you later. Let's get your wand."

"Okay, where'd Hagrid go?"

"What?" James looked around "I don't know. You'd think he'd be hard to miss. I don't know how he does it."

…

James had only been in the creepy wand shop once before, twenty years ago when he was Harry's age. He hadn't needed to return because he had taken excellent care of his first wand.

"Ah, James Potter" Ollivander had appeared as if from nowhere "It was twenty years ago last week when I sold you your wand, thirteen inches, mahogany, excellent for transfiguration."

James nodded "Yes sir" he showed him his wand "still have it sir."

"May I?" Ollivander took hold of it and examined it with a smile "and you have taken very good care of it. It's as good as new, I'm very pleased" he handed the wand back "I hope you do the same for your wand, young man. Harry Potter, I knew this day would come. You look like your father there but you have your mother's eyes."

James wrapped his arms around his chest, was it always so cold in here?

Ollivander continued "I remember her wand as well, willow, very swishy, good for charm work. Now, let's see if we can find you a match. Which is your wand arm?"

James was glad of the distraction of Hagrid getting Harry an owl because the trip into Ollivander's had replaced his spine with an icicle.

It was just too freaky that Harry's wand was related to the one that killed his mother.

James put it out of his mind—he had to, it was the only way to get through the rest of the day.

At the book shop, James allowed happy memories to wash over him. It was an unusual place but he came across a book on quidditch. He bought it for Harry but he'd read it himself first—it was an updated and expanded edition.

Just as they were checking out, a family of red heads came in; he knew right away they were Weasleys. Every one of them was staring at Harry, every one of them except the identical bookends.

The twins approached James "You're James Potter, aren't you?" they said.

"Er…last time I checked. And you are?"

"Fred and George Weasley. You were captain of the Gryffindor team '75 to '78."

James smiled "Yes I was. Do you two play?"

"We're beaters."

"Bookend beaters, I love it. That's brilliant."

A pleasantly plump woman stepped forward "Hello Mr Potter, I'm Molly Weasley."

James shook her hand "It's a pleasure Mrs Weasley. Quite the group you've got here."

"Thank you and that's young Harry? Spitting image of you."

"Yes, poor kid. He's starting at Hogwarts this year."

"So's my Ron" she put a hand on a boy Harry's age who pretty much looked just like his brothers and James had to wonder if the Weasleys were into cloning.

"Hi" Ron said to Harry.

"Hi" Harry said.

"Well, we'll have to chat some other time" James said "Harry and I have got a full day."

…

* * *

"As long as we're in London" James said once they were out of the bookshop "we may as well look around."

"Really? Thanks Dad."

"Maybe we can go to the West End and take in a show…" James stopped in his tracks as he spotted a man with long platinum blond hair starting at him. The little hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Potter" the man sneered.

"Malfoy" James said stiffly "come along Harry, places to go." Once they were well out of Malfoy's eyesight James said "Harry, stay away from anyone who looks like that git."

"Why?"

"Because he's bad news and that's all I'll say on the subject." He looked around "Now, where'd Hagrid go this time? Oh there he is" James spotted Hagrid looking at the animals again.

"Hagrid, we've got all the supplies. Is there anything else? Harry and I have an appointment to keep."

"We do?" Harry asked.

"That's it, James. I gotta get back to the school anyway. You have a happy birthday Harry."

"Dad," Harry said "I met a boy who looks like Mr Malfoy at Madam Malkin's. He was very stuck up."

"Probably his spawn then. Let's go" James had let Harry go into the robe shop by himself—he didn't want to seem too overprotective.

…

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Was there a favourite part? I like to hear about favourite parts.**

**Okay, so in the next chapter, we take a trip to the zoo, we learn something interesting about James's family (remember AU) and we meet Shirley's son. And the chapter after that, school starts but we won't be focusing on what Harry's up to because, well, we pretty much know and this story is about James with liberal doses of Sirius and Remus.**

**TTFN**


	5. Unwanted Abilities and New Friends

**In this chapter we really start to see some AUness. I've decided to tweak a bit with certain characters but isn't that the fun of Fanfiction? Remember, tad is Welsh for dad.  
**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Unwanted Abilities and New Friends"

Once James and Harry were back in Muggle London, James said "We were gonna be in town today anyway. Your birthday present. I told Josh and Terry we'd be here and they're treating us to a show. You've expressed an interest in Les Misérables, right?"

"Really Dad? That's great."

Josh and Terry were their weekend neighbours in the Cotswolds. They were a lovely couple who somewhat reminded James of Remus and Sirius before everything went to hell. If there was one thing James had done right as a single parent it was to tell Harry that there was nothing wrong with gay people. Hmm, his next task was to tell him there was nothing wrong with werewolves…as a whole anyway.

The next day Josh and Terry treated them to the zoo. The salmon Florentine James had had the night before was still disagreeing with him so he had to run to the restroom. When he was finished he caught up with the others in the reptile house. While Josh and Terry were looking at a lizard of some kind, Harry seemed to be carrying on a conversation with some sort of large snake. Only not in any sort of human speech.

James bit back a groan. Oh please no. Please just let him be kooky. James went up to him "That is a big snake."

"Dad, can wizards understand snakes?"

James put a hand on his shoulder "I'd rather not have this discussion at this time. Ask me again later. I need a doughnut."

When they got home all James told Harry was "Harry, never tell anyone about that snake. Snakes are not popular among wizards and talking to them, even less so. Do not ask me why and do not bring it up again. The discussion in closed."

…

"I'm gonna have to get a hold of Dad" James mumbled mostly to himself.

But Harry heard "I thought your parents were dead."

James blinked "What? Oh, they are. I mean, they were my parents because they raised me but they were technically my grandparents."

"Oh. How did that work out?"

"Right. Well, first my dad was seventeen when I was born, still in school. My mother was about a year older than him but she died during childbirth."

"I'm sorry. Why did your grandparents raise you?"

James took a breath "When I was about a year old my dad was bitten by a werewolf. He left to protect the family's reputation. He kept in touch though, saw him often. Oh and he's gay, he realised after one night with my mother—it was a transitional phase for him. Was that too much for you?" he said to Harry's blank expression.

"What? No" Harry blinked "It's fine. So, he's a werewolf?"

"Yes but like gays there is nothing wrong with most werewolves. They're just misunderstood. But just to be…nah, go ahead and tell people your granddad is a werewolf, I don't care. He teaches at the Collinwood Academy in Maine and werewolves are treated much better in America. They're treated like lepers over here."

"How come?"

James shrugged "Beats me. Some people are just backwards and stupid."

"So does granddad have a partner?"

"Yeah, another werewolf, Felix Jones" one day James might tell Harry who Felix used to be but not today. "He's something like nine years older than dad."

The truth was too much for Harry right now. Felix Jones was once named Orion Black, Sirius' father. In 1969, when Sirius was nine Orion was bitten and as per Black Family rules he had to leave and the family tree registered him as dead. Orion had already been realising how utterly wrong his family was and he really didn't mind becoming a werewolf. The only thing he hated was leaving his sons. He changed his name and long story short he ended up in the States and met James' dad, Michael Potter.

Sirius' face had been priceless when the truth came out. James wasn't sure what his own face looked like.

…

Shirley's son had finished with camping and joined his mother in the Cotswolds so James and Harry went to meet them for lunch. There was still plenty of summer left and James thought it would be nice if Harry had a normal boy to play with even if he was three years younger. That isn't to say Harry wasn't normal, he was, more or less but his friends weren't.

They met Shirley and Ianto at a small café not far from the Mousetrap Inn "Afternoon, Shirley" James said and kissed her cheek—in a completely platonic manner of course.

"Hi James" she smiled "hi Harry, all right?"

"I'm great" he smiled at her "how are you Ms Gruffudd?"

"I'm wonderful. James, Harry this is my son, Ianto" she indicated the little boy sitting at the table with her.

"Hello there, Ianto" James shook his hand "jolly good to finally meet you."

"You too, Mr Potter. Mam speaks very highly of you."

James grinned "Does she now?" he winked at Shirley who blushed cutely "I say, Shirley quite the polite boy, you've got."

"He gets it from his tad."

"Indeed." James and Harry joined them at the table after Harry greeted Ianto and once they ordered James said "I understand you've been camping, Ianto, how was it?"

"I hate camping."

"Ianto" Shirley said in what must have been her mum voice.

James chuckled "Quite all right, hate it myself. Mates and I got lost in the Beacons once, it wasn't pleasant." He stopped there because he did not like to think about it.

"How was your birthday Harry?" Shirley asked.

"Great, Dad took me to London. We caught a show and went to the zoo."

"What's London like?" Ianto asked and the boys got into a conversation.

"They're getting on" James stated to Shirley "that's good."

Shirley nodded "I'm glad. I think Harry will be a good influence on Ianto."

"Really? I was thinking Ianto would be a good influence on Harry." Especially if it turned out the Welsh boy was Remus's son, maybe Ianto would have better luck convincing Harry to stay out of trouble than Remus had with James and the others. Pity the boys weren't going to same school. Well, if Ianto was Remus's son, maybe they would in a couple of years. Mind you, Ianto looked nothing like Remus.

* * *

**Okay, so in this reality James was raised by his grandparents and his father, Mike is only 17 years older than him. And yes, I am well aware the Black family tree says that Orion was born in 1929 and died in 1979, for the purposes of this story I have decided to ignore that. He was born in 1934 and is not dead because it'll be more fun that way.**

**Next chapter is called "Gryffindor Pride"**

**Reviews make my day, pretty please.**

**TTFN**


	6. Gryffindor Pride

**I thought I'd start posting a chapter every 1-2 days till we get to the more Remus and Sirius involved stuff, gotta please my fellow WolfStar/puppy shippers after all.**

**Oh and if you love Dumbledore, please don't be upset with James for how he grumbles about the man. But we'll get more into why he does later on.**

* * *

Chapter Five

"Gryffindor Pride"

September First, King's Cross

"Now Harry," James said as they approached the barrier at the station "I don't suppose it really matters which house you're in because I know you're a good kid nonetheless. You take after your mother in that way and for that I'm very grateful. I was a complete idiot in school though my grades were good."

Harry sighed "Yes Dad, you've told me, like, five times already. It's more like you're trying to reassure yourself. Now, where is Platform 9 ¾?"

James pointed "Right through there."

"That's a brick wall."

"Yes, you're meant to go through it."

"Go through it?"

"Yes, best to get a running start" James grabbed hold of the trolley "come along."

…

"End of the week" James said as he put Harry on the train and helped him into a compartment "let me know how you like it, send me an owl or whatever."

"Sure Dad."

"And don't let anyone give you grief for being my son."

The train started.

"Why would…?"

James hurried off the train "Talk to you later son. Safe journey and all that! Do try the chocolate frogs!"

…

* * *

After the Feast, parents got letters letting them know which house their child was in. James practically leapt for joy when he saw his letter bore the Gryffindor seal. Of course his son was in Gryffindor, it made perfect sense. Harry had the right stuff.

James felt like celebrating but he had no one to celebrate with. No one nearby anyway. He sent a letter to his father and then he called Shirley in Cardiff just for someone to talk to though he couldn't tell her that he was a wizard and Harry was going to a school for wizards and had just been put into the same house James was in.

However, he did come up with a pretty good cover story. Muggle boarding schools were run similarly.

…

His good humour did not last though. At the end of the week, he got a letter from Harry telling him about his classes and complaining about one teacher in particular. James just barely stopped himself from going up to the school himself.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I'll get right to the point. How could you hire that greasy slime ball to teach children? He eats children for lunch. He took points from my son for stupid vindictive reasons. I really think you ought to revaluate your choice in staff. Snape is evil, he was one of them. And I don't want my son anywhere near him._

_James Potter_

_**Dear Mr Potter,**_

_**I assure you that Professor Snape is no longer associated with "them" as you so eloquently put it. He is a capable teacher and he is aware that his dislike of you should have no bearing on how he treats your son. Do come up for tea sometime.**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

James could just see Dumbledore twinkling his eyes and smirking. "Arrrggghhh!" James threw the letter in the fireplace "senile old man; I notice that he didn't deny that Snivellus eats children."

…

A few weeks later he got a letter from McGonagall.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Today was your son's first flying lesson and I must say he has shown remarkable skill. He flies very much like you except I believe he has the makings of an excellent Seeker. He caught a remembrall that had been tossed quite far by another student. The point is I want him on the Gryffindor team; I will arrange it so that he may own a broom. _

_Attached are some suggestions._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

James was thrilled, more than thrilled. His boy was the youngest ever to join a house team and recruited at that. He immediately went to Diagon Alley and bought two of those Nimbus 2000s—he had to have one himself after all.

Boy, did it feel good to be flying again. Soaring through the clouds, wind in his hair for a blissful few moments made James forget his current troubles; being nearly run over by a plane jolted him back to reality.

Times like this he wished he was a drinker or a smoker or something but he was trying to be a responsible parent. So to help alleviate his depression he bought two dozen doughnuts…and finished them all in one sitting.

…

He thought about trying to find Remus but then maybe he didn't want to be found by anyone; unless he was the same as Shirley's Remus that is. But what would they talk about anyway? Remus certainly wouldn't be any fun to be around anyway because he was likely miserable without Sirius and if James was also miserable then they'd both be miserable. And anyway, they'd never actually hung out just the two of them, they'd probably just end up sitting and staring and maybe talk about the weather to avoid getting into an argument about some disagreement they should have forgotten about.

Time for more doughnuts.

…

* * *

**I will probably post a few more chapters before I get super-duper busy next week. But please review and let me know how you're liking it, it will get more entertaining as we go along. Remus will be in the next chapter, "Halloween". We'll see Sirius once Harry starts his second year…well, technically a little before that if you include the flashback.**

**By the way, if you love the idea of Methos from Highlander and Ianto from Torchwood together and can live without Jack, then you may want to check out "Unexpected Gifts" by Bronwyn Hollingsworth. You can find it in my favourites and it looks really good so far. If you read it and like it, please leave her a review and let her know.**

**TTFN**


	7. Halloween

**James and Remus reunite in this chapter. And we find out something interesting about Shirley.**

**By the way, I don't think I've said before, no offence is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Six

"Halloween"

James was in Cardiff celebrating Halloween with Shirley though she called it Samhain. Shirley's family practised the Old Ways as they called it; Shirley was learning to be a druid.

Some muggles actually believed in magic but it was a different sort of magic. It was deeper and more spiritual and way less stressful than the kind James grew up with. Druids, James remembered learning something of them in school; true druids were rare, so rare even wizards didn't know much about them. Druids were religious and mysterious and they tended to keep to themselves, hiding among the ordinary folk and living like muggles. Legend had it that Merlin himself had been a druid. But also according to legend, druids kept to themselves because they thought wizards were loons. So the question was, was Shirley a true druid and should he tell her that he was a wizard? Okay so that was two questions.

Apparently it was a requirement to wear robes to the ceremony they were attending even if one was merely watching and not participating. When James asked what kind of robes Shirley replied "you know wizard-like, like they have in the movies. It doesn't even have to be fancy, you can go to any costume shop or you can always wear your bathrobe."

Little did she know that real wizards actually dressed like they did in the movies—or did she? But it just so happened, James still had his. He dug out his Gryffindor red dress robes just for the occasion.

Everyone raved over James's velvet robes and wanted to know where he got them. But he personally thought Shirley looked better in her novice druid robes. She'd added a green sash and braided her hair with gold ribbons. She really was very beautiful, like a goddess.

Wait, why was James waxing poetic on her? He wasn't ready yet. He couldn't move on till he knew exactly what happened to Lily, he just couldn't. Oh he knew what he was told but he had the worst trouble believing that Sirius could do that but he couldn't prove it. And short of talking to Sirius himself, James would just have to remember and who knows how long that would take.

Oh but he would never forgive himself if an innocent man was sitting in Azkaban. Especially if that innocent man was his best friend.

Best not brood on it right now.

During the ceremony, James felt power, power that came from deep within the earth. He wasn't even a part of the circle and it flowed through him, gave him pleasure and brought tears to his eyes. And as he watched the circle of druids, he saw them glow—they were real druids all right. He'd been brought to his knees by the time the ritual was over.

Shirley came over to him "James, are you okay?" she was still crackling with power.

He looked up at her with a smile "I'm great" he got to his feet "you're actual druids, aren't you? I'm a wizard."

Shirley's eyes widened "A real wizard?"

James nodded "Yes, I understand druids think we're a bunch of loons, and over the past ten years, I agree completely. I don't use magic for my herbs, if you were wondering, see because I've been living without it. But I did happen to bring my wand because…"

Shirley put a hand on his shoulder "Calm down, James, you're talking awfully fast."

James took a breath "Sorry, that happens."

"Come and join us."

The druids accepted him because he hadn't acted like other wizards they had come across. Druids believed using magic for ordinary tasks was a waste of power and after ten years of muggle living, James agreed. And he was thrilled that he could talk freely with them.

"I completely agree" he said to Shirley's father, Llew at one point "the Ministry of Magic is utter bollocks. I hate those bastards."

In fact the only problem all these Welsh druids had with James…was that he was English.

"James" Shirley said as the night wore on "I'm wondering since you're a wizard your Remus might be the same as Ianto's tad."

James blinked several times "Where is Ianto tonight anyway?"

"Out with Remus, he'll be home soon. Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, I heard you. Are you telling me Ianto's father is a wizard?"

Shirley nodded.

James ran a hand through his hair, there was no avoiding it now "Remus Lupin, right?"

"Yes."

James sighed "I'm going to guess he doesn't talk about me otherwise you would have known I was a wizard already. Well I don't really talk about him either so I guess that's fair. But this doesn't make sense Shirley. How'd this happen? Remus is gay, I'm pretty sure, I guess you could have come to some agreement but I thought he didn't want children and why would he give Ianto the middle name of Sirius after what Sirius allegedly did?"

"You're talking fast again."

"Sorry. So, uh, how'd this happen, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well, it's not so complicated. I wanted a baby and Remus agreed to help, provide the necessary supplies, if you will. But we didn't have sex; that would have been too weird. He's my god-brother, you see. Our mams were best friends."

James nodded slowly, he did remember that Remus was half-Welsh "Okay," he said "that makes more sense but what's up with the middle name?"

"You'll have to ask Remus about that."

"Yes, I suppose…"

"Hi Mam, hi Mr Potter" Ianto came up to them and hugged Shirley.

"Oh Ianto, you're back" Shirley kissed his cheek "did you have fun with your Tad?"

"Uh huh, we had double chocolate ice cream and watched Phantom of the Opera with Lon Chaney."

"Sounds like Remus" James muttered.

"James? That is you, isn't it?" Remus walked up to them, it had been ten years but the werewolf was easily recognisable. He was thinner though, more grey in his hair, eyes more tired and he wore a shabby knit sweater that was too big for him. For a gay man, he had terrible fashion sense, always had.

James smiled "Remus, old chap, been ages hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has, it's good to see you" Remus held out his hand.

James grabbed it and pulled him into a hug but it was a manly hug and over in seconds.

"When Ianto told me about his mam's friend, Mr Potter, I wondered if it might be you" Remus said.

James nodded "I was wondering about you myself. You uh wanna grab a drink or something?" he didn't really want to go drinking with Remus but James Potter was nothing if not polite.

"Well…"

Shirley patted Remus's arm "You two should get reacquainted. I think it's just wonderful that you know each other."

"All right" Remus said, as if he'd rather be doing anything else "how about tomorrow, James?"

"Tomorrow's fine, I've got to be heading on home anyway. Oh by the way" he hugged Remus again, more vigorously this time "Harry's in Gryffindor! And he was so good at his first flying lesson McGonagall worked it so he could be on the team. Seeker, Remus he's playing Seeker!"

…

All in all (except for the slight awkwardness of seeing Remus again) James had a great night…till he got home and found the letter from McGonagall.

Apparently Harry and his mates fought a mountain troll. Only eleven years old and the boy was already fighting trolls. Wait, what was a troll doing in the school? McGonagall didn't exactly say. Oh well, as long as Harry was all right it didn't really matter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm pleased to hear that you survived your encounter with a troll. Good on you and your mates. Top notch stuff, lad, top notch. Going to the rescue of a damsel in distress, that's the Gryffindor spirit all right. I'm very proud of you, son, very proud. And don't let Snape get to you, it's what he wants._

_Love,_

_Dad_

James was going to PS it with "I really don't believe that idiot is a professor but don't tell anyone I said that because I'm supposed to an adult and all that rot."

However because he was supposed to be an adult and all that rot he went with "How do you fancy your new broom?" instead.

_Dear Dad,_

_Thank you for the broom, it flies great. Oliver Wood, the captain and keeper of the team says I'm a natural. You will come to my first match right?_

_Anyway, I think Snape let the troll in. I think he's up to something, he's got that look; you know the look. Speaking of, I've got to do my Potions homework. By the way, Snape says he'd know if you'd helped me. Do you think that's true?_

_Love,_

_Harry_

How to respond? How to respond? This was so hard. Of course, Snape was up to something, he always was but James didn't want Harry to put himself in any more danger. He needed to enjoy being a kid and not be worrying about saving the world from walking oil drums.

_Harry,_

_First, I will be at the match in full Gryffindor colours._

_Second, Snape's always had that look, it doesn't mean anything. I think he has bowel problems but you didn't hear that from me. As for the troll; well, Snape's always attracted the things, he can't help it; it's his scent._

_Dad_

It may have been a lie but it was a damn good lie if James said so himself. Well, maybe not entirely a lie, it probably did have something to do with Snape's scent. For his post script he put "If there is trouble brewing, do me a favour and let the teachers handle it. Just concentrate on your studies and whatnot."

There that should cover it.

…

James got caught up with work so he couldn't meet Remus for drinks after all but apparently Remus was busy too. It was a relief in some ways, they would end up just sitting there, not talking or else they would start fighting like they usually did whenever Sirius wasn't around. But James knew they really needed to try and reconnect at some point, especially if James was going to be seeing more of Shirley and by proxy Ianto.

Fortunately Shirley didn't pester James to talk to Remus, well, once James explained his and Remus's relationship anyway. The more people pushed them to get along the less they were likely to. So maybe the next time they met by happenstance then they would talk. It was easier on everyone that way.

…

* * *

**So, it's been my impression that James and Remus tended to not always see eye to eye when they were growing up. At least in this reality that's how it is. Because when it comes to Sirius, James is the brother and Remus is the boyfriend. And it's actually true here because of James and Sirius's fathers.**

**However, at the end of the day James and Remus do care about each other and would die for one another if it came to it. They're more like brothers who don't always get along but love each other nonetheless.**

**Next chapter is called "Sporting" and has Harry's first match. James is excited, he's such a Quidditch dad.**

**Please review.**

**TTFN**


	8. Sporting

**James attends Harry's first match and visits with the team. He also realises he needs to broaden his friendship horizons, maybe start hanging out with people he can talk to about breasts and things without being called a pervert.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Sporting"

It's not James's fault they gave him a key to water their plants. It's also not his fault he didn't see their car. So therefore he had no idea he'd walk in on them in full shagging mode.

They were more startled than he was—he'd seen such things before after all. Someone occasionally forgot a silencing charm. Of course it probably didn't help that he was standing in the door staring like some sort of pervert with a fetish.

"James!" Terry covered himself "um, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were home. I ca—here to water the plants."

"That's all right," said Josh who was a little less modest, "but why were you just standing there?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to. Nothing I haven't seen before. My two best mates in school, you see, sometimes they forgot to…shut the bed curtains. I guess I was flashing back, they're both sort of, well, out of touch I guess. Anyway, I'm rambling, sorry again, I'll go now. See you later." And James left quicker than he normally would have.

…

A little later James was tending to his own garden when Josh and Terry came over.

"Hi, James."

"Hey fellas, sorry again about earlier."

Terry held up a hand "It's okay really. But we are wondering if you have any straight man friends?"

James thought about it "Er…no, not really. All the friends and people I call acquaintances fancy that fifth limb women are not blessed with. I don't count my co-workers." There were some of the druids but it was early days yet.

"Maybe you should" Josh suggested "have you ever had a straight guy friend?"

Again James had to think. There were the guys in the Order but he hadn't really hung out with any of them—no time. Dumbledore was more of a mentor and almost certainly gay as a maypole. "Well there was Peter but he was really more asexual and he's dead now so…" he shrugged. _He also worshipped me so I really don't know what he was._

Terry patted his shoulder "James, we love you and we love how you support us and gay rights. But you may want to consider getting some straight man friends, at least a lesbian friend anyway. You need someone to talk to about breasts and things with."

"I know," James sighed "do you know where I can find some?"

"Try a pub with the sports on. You like football right?"

As it happened James did enjoy the muggle sport of football but before he decided to go to a pub to watch a bunch of grown men kick around a ball, he had a Quidditch match to go to.

…

* * *

Hogwarts, Match day: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

James had considered wearing his own quidditch robes—they still fit after all but thought that might be overdoing it for Harry's first match. Maybe if Gryffindor made the final. But for now he just wore his Gryffindor scarf and gloves and patch on his coat.

Instead of going right to the box where the staff and parents sat, James decided to stop by the Gryffindor locker room. He wanted to meet the team and evaluate them.

"Knock, knock" he called as he entered the room "everybody decent?"

The bookends were the first to see him "Everyone, it's James Potter."

The team gathered around him, seems all the chasers were girls. That was new. Well new for Gryffindor that James had seen. The Holyhead Harpies were his favourite professional team. He also fancied roller derby. Okay so he liked to watch girls fight, maybe he could find some mud wrestling to watch. He was sure to meet some straight men there.

"Hey Dad" Harry said "what are you doing in here?"

"Thought I'd stop by and wish you luck before going up to the stands. I'd sit with my house but apparently I have to sit with the other adults. Stupid rules."

The girls introduced themselves while looking at him with teenage girl admiration. The boy who was obviously captain seemed to be frozen.

"Go on Oliver" one of the twins pushed him forward "say something."

Oliver shakily held out his hand "It-it's an honour to meet you Mr Potter sir." He was Irish or Scottish or some combination—sometimes James couldn't tell, he just didn't care most of the time.

James shook it, "Yes good to meet you as well young Oliver. Harry tells me you're quite the captain."

"Thank you, sir. I've heard great things about you and I found—you wrote that manual didn't you? 'For All Future Gryffindor Captains: Important Facts to Know'."

James smiled "Yes I did. You found it? Excellent. I do hope you plan to add on to it. That was the idea after all."

"Yes sir, I already have. Would you like to see it sir?"

James checked his watch "After the match Oliver, it's time you were getting out there. And do pull yourself together."

"Yes sir!" Oliver stood at attention "Team line up!"

James's eyes were starting to get a little misty as he remembered the good old days. "Very good, smash those serpents and all. I'm off to my seat. Weasley twins may your bludgers find their marks, ladies keep the quaffle away from the other side, Oliver guard those rings with your life and Harry wait to catch the snitch till the opportune moment. Pip pip."

As James made his way up to the box he ran into someone that made him want to shower.

"Potter" Snape sneered.

"Snape" James matched his sneer and whisper.

"Gentlemen" McGonagall came up to them "the match is about to start. Do get to your seats."

"Sure" James looked at her with a smile "I'll sit with you, Minnie."

McGonagall sighed but said nothing. James followed her up. It had been usually Sirius who called her Minnie to her face.

James sat between McGonagall and Flitwick. "You know, Minnie I know we won the cup every year I was captain but we could have done better if you hadn't kicked Sirius off the team. He was a top notch beater."

"Black deserved to be kicked off the team" Snape interjected "and when he was on the team all he did was hit bludgers at his brother."

"The little brat deserved it."

"You should have been kicked off too."

"Gentlemen" McGonagall warned as a third year came up and sat on the other side of her "Jordan, are you prepared to make the commentary?"

He grinned "Always, Professor."

James was happy to see the commentator was a Gryffindor.

James focused on the pitch and didn't pay attention much of the commentary. Harry did indeed fly brilliantly, just like him. "That's my boy!" James shouted.

"Nice serve whichever Weasley you are! Good save Oliver! Harry to your left! Good on you Alicia! Hey is that broom malfunctioning? Well don't worry, I have a warrantee! Just take it easy son! Hold on tight, that's it!"

Suddenly Harry's broom calmed down and starting working again. There was some commotion near James that he didn't pay attention to, he was too busy concentrating on his son. Harry caught the snitch and Gryffindor won the match.

"Yes! That's my boy! That's my boy!" he hugged McGonagall and everyone in the box, except Snape—he'd just barely caught himself. He then ran down to congratulate the team.

He pulled Harry into a hug "That was brilliant son! Bloody brilliant! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Dad."

…

Later as James headed out the front door Snape stepped out of the shadows—he was particularly good at that.

"Merlin, Snape wear a bell."

"You set my robes on fire, Potter."

"I did what? What are you going on about?"

Snape sighed "In the stands someone set my robes on fire. It was you."

"I wasn't paying attention to your robes Snape. I was watching my son."

…

If James was completely honest with himself, he knew that Shirley was perfect for him and he hadn't thought that possible after Lily. Shirley (aside from being bloody gorgeous) was sweet and funny and appreciated a good prank and let's face it, that was one quality James required in a woman. Shirley was very spiritual and always nodded to Lily's picture—as if she was asking her permission to be there.

He greeted Shirley with a peck on the cheek but wasn't quite ready to take the next step and Shirley seemed to understand.

"How are you James?" she asked when they met for lunch in Cardiff the following day.

"I'm great" he told her honestly, he was still thrilled over the outcome of the match against Slytherin "How are you?" he asked.

"Not bad but I'm still having trouble with my herb garden. How's Harry?"

"He's great too, won his first Quidditch match. Remind me to explain that to you sometime. Would you like me to take a look at your garden?"

"Oh would you? That would be great."

James sighed, "I have one problem with Hogwarts."

"Oh? What?"

"The slimy brat I hated in school is now the Potions Master and is giving Harry a hard time."

"Why did you hate him?"

"Well he hated me too, more so I think."

"What did you ever do to him?"

"Lily chose me."

"Ah, I understand."

"Also, I was Head Boy and he wasn't. I was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Oh you play this broom sport?"

"Oh yeah, been a while but I reckon I still got the stuff."

"Will you show me sometime? I can't fly a broom but I'd like to see it."

James grinned "I'll take you to a match sometime. So how's Ianto doing?" James also got on well with Ianto and was positive the boy would be invited to Hogwarts in three years. What James really appreciated was that despite that Ianto was a lot like Remus in quietness and love of reading he had some Marauderish tendencies. In fact, there had been times when Ianto reminded him of Sirius, so much so sometimes that if Sirius hadn't been in Azkaban when Ianto was conceived he'd wonder just who the boy's father actually was. Mind, Ianto looked nothing like Remus…

"He's fine, he's reading James and the Giant Peach right now."

James sighed "I think your son's going to be in Ravenclaw. But anyway, Shirley, I'm interested in catching a rugby match sometime. I'm told I need straight man friends, can you recommend any of the druids?"

…

The next week James went to a match with Shirley's father and brother, Llew and Max. James had caught a game on TV a time or two but had never been to a live match before. It was very intense and the English team lost dismally and James lost a hundred pounds. Oh well, at least he didn't lose his life for betting on the English. He still had a great time, hanging out with Llew and Max, talking about the things James just couldn't talk about with his other friends. And they didn't talk about matters of the heart and other sappy stuff average guys just didn't talk about. It was great.

….

* * *

**Just so everyone knows, James tends to dress in three-piece suits. Unless he's working in the garden when he wears jeans, a t-shirt and a plaid long-sleeve shirt, depending on the weather. For some reason I picture Remus in sage green sweater vests. Sirius probably enjoys jeans, graphic tees and a leather jacket, once he gets out of prison that is.**

**Next chapter is "Christmas at the Potting Shed"**

**TTFN**


	9. Christmas at the Potting Shed

**In the Cotswolds, it's common that the cottages have names. I don't think I've mentioned before, James calls his "The Potting Shed".**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Christmas at the Potting Shed"

Somehow James had agreed to let Harry's friend Ron, the youngest Weasley boy come over for Christmas holiday. Apparently his parents were going somewhere and the kid didn't want to stay at school with his brothers. That was understandable.

He waited for them on the other side of the barrier where several other parents were waiting.

"Well, James Potter as I live and breathe" said an American voice to his right.

James turned and immediately recognised his third year DADA professor. James grinned and hugged him "Daemon Collins, how the hell are you?"

"I'm all right and yourself? I was sorry to hear about Lily" seventeen years hadn't done much to the man, there was hardly any grey in his hair, of course he had only been in his twenties when he taught at Hogwarts.

James nodded but didn't respond to that—why did people feel the need to apologise for something that wasn't their fault? "I'm great, my son's in Gryffindor and youngest ever to join a house team. You're looking much better than when I last saw you." James had last seen him at the funeral of his partner Ryan "I guess you didn't jump off that Widow's Hill thing."

Daemon chuckled "No, I didn't want to be the first man to do so" he took a breath "I realised Ryan wouldn't want me to wallow in misery the rest of my life. It took time but I got better, I've even moved on."

"Yeah, I get that. Even getting close to moving on myself, not quite there yet though."

Daemon patted James's shoulder "You'll get there."

"Anyway, so what are you doing here?"

"Ah, I'm picking up my niece."

James thought back to the Quidditch match "Ah, Samantha Collins, little American girl. Yeah, I met her, she's one of Harry's friends. Should have known she was a Collins girl. I didn't know you had a brother."

"I don't. My little sister's not married."

"Ah well, it is the nineties. Is Samantha's father in her life?"

Daemon nodded "That's why Sam wanted to go to Hogwarts, because her dad did. And you really don't know do you? I would have thought he'd have told you."

"Who would have told me?"

"I'd better shut up now. Look, the students are starting to come through the wall."

"Professor Collins."

Daemon flinched "Don't call me that. Okay fine, but don't tell him I told you. Tell him you guessed."

"Tell who?" though James was starting to suspect.

"Did Remus ever tell you about the time he was in the States and it was close to the full moon and…"

"And the wolf needed something and couldn't wait till he got home to Sirius and he fell into bed with the first person who showed interest—a woman. And actually Sirius told me, apparently Remus felt just awful about it. Sirius actually found it kind of amusing" James let out a bark of laughter "My God, he slept with your sister?"

"He didn't know that at the time. He didn't even find out about Samantha till three years later when we ran into him."

Well James was completely unsurprised that Remus neglected to mention this to him, first they'd only seen each other once in the past ten years and second, Halloween just hadn't been the right context and Remus was all about context.

Harry and Ron came through the barrier with the brunette girls he met after the match—Samantha and uh…Helen, Heather, Hestia…something with an H anyway.

"Boys" he waved at them.

Harry smiled "Dad, you remember Ron, Hermione and Samantha?"

Oh it was Hermione. Who the hell names their child Hermione? "How could I forget?" James said.

"Hi Uncle Daemon" Samantha hugged him.

"Hey sweetie."

"You know" James regarded the American girl "you do look like a girl version of Remus."

"Thanks Mr Potter," she blinked "I, uh, think."

Daemon rolled his eyes.

James said "The rest of you, this is Daemon Collins, he was my third year DADA professor, best one we had."

"That's sweet of you, James" then Daemon said to Harry "You're Harry, I'm guessing."

"What gave it away?" since when did Harry become deadpan?

Daemon smiled "It's like you're a clone of your father, except…, your eyes are your best feature. Your mother was one of my brightest students. I do hope you take after her in personality."

"He does" James said "for which I'm very grateful."

"Glad to hear it. Well, Samantha, your chicken of a father is waiting at the hotel. Doesn't do well in crowds…James, I'm starting to think he was afraid of seeing you."

James shrugged "well, we do tend to argue whenever we're in the same twenty foot radius."

"Good you can admit it. Come on, Sam" he took hold of the trolley that her trunk was on.

"Okay, see you later guys" she said "Merry Christmas."

As the two Yanks walked away, James said to Hermione "Your parents around, Hermione?"

"Yes" Hermione said "over there" she pointed to a dull looking couple wearing matching coats. So those were the culprits. Honestly, what kind of name was Hermione?

"What's your surname again, Hermione?" James asked her.

"Granger."

"Well let's go say hi to your parents."

…

* * *

James had driven to London because he enjoyed driving so they drove back. "So, uh, how's school?" he asked to make conversation "staying out of trouble?"

"Doing our best" Harry said "Malfoy's a jerk."

"Malfoys usually are" James nodded "probably Lucius' brat."

"I think so" said Ron "his dad's on the board of governors."

"Oh yes, Lucius is married to Narcissa Black so that makes this Malfoy kid a double jerk. And both those families have always been in Slytherin." With one exception but James didn't tell them that, he didn't want to get into that conversation.

"Did you know Mr Malfoy at school Dad?" Harry asked.

"He was in seventh when I was in first so not really. I knew that grease trap of a Potions Master of yours—we didn't get on. I think Lucius is same age as your parents, Ron. In fact, he may have been Mr Weasley's Snape."

"Yeah, that makes sense" Ron agreed "Dad doesn't like him."

"Yeah, can we talk about something else now? Like Quidditch? Let's talk about Quidditch. We can toss around the old quaffle when we get home. And Harry, let's teach Ron some football and cricket. How's that sound boys?"

He heard Harry whisper to Ron "He reverts to sports when he's uncomfortable."

…

It was late when they got to the cottage so tossing around the quaffle was out of the question. Instead James whipped up some dinner and they watched some television—which Ron got a kick out of.

"Hey Dad" Harry asked suddenly as the credits were rolling—it had been a movie version of A Christmas Carol "you haven't told me what your first flying lesson was like?"

"Huh? Oh, not as exciting as yours. I already knew a thing or two before hand so it was easy." Easy for him but that's all he told them. He didn't want to bring up his dogs (they were _his_ you see).

…

He thought about calling Remus and asking him 'what the hell?' But he decided to hold off and he was going to hold off asking Shirley if she was aware too. It was best if he talk to Remus first and he'd rather randomly run into him—that way the werewolf wouldn't be able to think of an excuse not to talk.

Doughnuts for breakfast it is. Then he called Shirley, her voice always cheered him up, something about those Welsh vowels.

…

That night once the boys were supposed to be in bed, James heard them whispering.

"Your dad's great, Harry" Ron said "he called Snape a grease trap."

"Yeah, I don't think he realised he said that. Sometimes that happens and then he remembers a responsible parent shouldn't talk like that. He's nutters, but I wouldn't have him any other way."

That was funny, Remus and Lily said the same thing about him several times but it made James feel all warm inside just the same.

…

* * *

James had to say he liked Harry's choice in school friends, Ron and the girls were in Gryffindor and that was fine. And Ron's ignorance of muggle ways reminded James of himself at that age. Remus's step-grandmother had been muggle so he knew a few things (his mother had been a druid but he never knew her and his family was plain complicated) and had adamantly refused to take muggle studies because like Lily he thought it was a total waste of time. Remus and Lily both took Arithmancy instead—the weirdoes.

Also, it was clear Harry had warned Ron not to bring up Voldemort in James's presence and Ron was wisely complying. Either that or Ron had no intention of doing so in the first place because most wizards seemed to be afraid of talking about him and saying his name. James had no problem saying the bastard's name, he just didn't want to talk about him as it upset him. The theory was that names gave an individual power but James didn't buy that, it was fear that gave power. The more people were still afraid of him, the more of a threat he'd still be. If more people would have just stood up to him and his minions in the first place…God, wizards were such cowards. Now, muggles had balls. They stood up to tyrants like Hitler and they didn't have magic.

At one point as the boys were shovelling snow—James offered to pay them three galleons each—and James was watching them, he heard Ron say to Harry "I hope Percy's looking after Scabbers all right."

"What's a Scabbers?" James asked.

"My rat" Ron answered.

"Ah, rats are resilient pests, so I'm sure it's fine" James turned back to the snow man he was making.

"It's weird though" Ron said to Harry "I don't think Scabbers wanted to come anyway. He wouldn't leave his box, like he was scared of something."

…

* * *

James had invited his dad and Felix for Christmas—they'd have to sleep in the living room but it was easy enough to conjure up a bed, maybe transfigure the couch. They informed him that they'd fly into London and then drive into the Cotswolds themselves. That was fine with James because on the day before Christmas Eve, the snow was coming heavier. But they were grown men, they could take care of themselves. If worse came to worst, they could always abandon the car and apparate here.

As it happened he found himself continually checking out the window.

"You think they're okay, Dad?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure they're fine, it's not like they told me what time they'd be here. Where's Ron?"

"He's reading about football."

James took a breath "You tell him your grandfather's coming?"

"Yeah but I didn't tell him he's gay quite yet. I told him Granddad's bringing his partner and Ron said 'what business are they in'?"

"I see. Okay, I'll explain it. Did you tell him about the other thing?"

Harry shook his head "The Weasleys are pure bloods and they're okay with muggle borns and muggles but I don't know how they feel about werewolves."

"Go get him" though as James recalled the Weasleys weren't exactly known for their support of werewolf rights.

Harry came back in the room with Ron.

"You wanted to talk to me Mr Potter?" the red headed boy asked.

James nodded "Ron, I'm going to be blunt my dad's gay and he's bringing his life partner with him. You do know what that means don't you?"

"Yeah" Ron said "Mum says her brother Fabian was gay and I wonder about my brother Charlie."

"All right then, that's good. Wait, your mother was the sister the Prewett brothers talked about? I had no idea. And Fabian was gay?" James muttered "and I got along with him better too. Why can't I get along with other straight men? But I'm getting there" he cleared his throat "Now to the other thing I want to go over with you, Ron. How do you feel about werewolves?"

Ron was looking quite nervous and he was so pale his freckles were disappearing. He swallowed "Um, they're dark creatures aren't they?"

"It depends on who you ask. Listen Ron, I don't know what your family thinks of them and I don't care. Werewolves are misunderstood, they're just like regular people, some are good and some are not so good. My dad and his partner are werewolves. Granted, it wasn't necessary to tell you that but I prefer to talk freely. Are you okay with all this? Because if not, we can always send you back to Hogwarts."

Ron blinked several times and said finally "It's fine Mr Potter, I trust you."

"Good that settles it" James returned to looking out the window.

An hour went by and James was just about to go out and look for them when a car pulled up outside. When James opened the door he let in a blast of snow.

"I was getting worried" he called to them as they got out of the car.

Dad smiled "We live in Maine, son, we know how to drive in snow. And can I just say," he said as he and Felix came inside "it's about damn time you let me see my grandson."

…

"So Harry" Dad said over dinner, "your dad tells me you're on the Quidditch team."

"Yeah" Harry nodded "did you play?"

"I did, captain and chaser myself. I was quite proud of your dad."

"I heard about you" Ron said "you were one of the best." He turned to James "and weren't you captain of the school wide team in the match against Collinwood in 1978?"

James grinned "I was, we kicked their butts."

Dad rolled his eyes "By two points and only because Regulus Black caught the snitch when he did. Still," he sighed "I'd never been happier to see my team lose. Just don't tell anyone that."

"He caught it too soon in my opinion" James muttered "few more minutes and we would have won due to my superior chasing skills."

"You know James" Felix said dryly "I've always admired your modesty."

Dad snorted "Anyway, Harry the next Hogwarts vs. Collinwood match will be in spring 1998, you'll be in seventh year. Think you'll still be on the team?"

Harry nodded "I'd like to be, sure, I really enjoy it."

…

Later as James was washing the dishes, his dad came up to him.

"Washing the dishes by hand?" he stood next to him and leaned against the counter.

"I find it therapeutic" James replied "but I am cheating and using magic to keep the pipes from freezing. How, uh, how have you guys been?"

"Pretty good, Felix still struggles with disbelief though."

James sighed "I am the president of that club but I have no evidence to suggest otherwise. Doctors and healers say I may never recover those two weeks."

"Doctors and healers aren't always right, you might remember."

"Sometimes I'm not sure I want to."

"So how are you doing son, really?"

James picked up a dish towel and tossed it at his father "Make yourself useful. I'm all right, getting better. I seem to be addicted to doughnuts though."

Dad picked up a clean plate and started drying it "Anyone new in your life?"

James started scrubbing the pot "I've got a new friend, if that's what you mean. Her name's Shirley, she's Welsh, got a boy herself."

"That'd be Shirley Gruffudd, yeah?"

"You've been in contact with Remus?"

"No, his father. Haven't met the boy but pictures tell me Remus is not his father."

"Tell me about it. Shirley says Remus just supplied the stuff, I guess he could have gotten it from anyone."

Dad set the plate in the dish rack "You think you and Shirley have a shot at more than friendship?"

"Why are you asking?"

"It's been ten years, James."

James dropped the scrub brush and looked at his father "I don't know, it's early days yet. I do enjoy her company though, she really is fantastic and the boys get along. But" he sighed heavily "Dad, I can't move on till I know what happened to Lily, I mean really know, not just what I've been told. I mean for God's sake, they chucked Sirius in Azkaban without a trial, without giving him veritaserum. They gave the fucking Lestranges a trial. They didn't consult me and I'm supposed to be the victim, well me and Harry but Harry was just a baby. Where is the justice?"

"Not in the British wizard court system, one reason I moved."

…

* * *

**Well I figured that was a good place to end the chapter, we don't want to be overloaded with too much information and it's not necessary to describe Christmas presents.**

**As for the Invisibility Cloak, Harry will find it on his bed when he gets back to school and likely won't tell James about it. See, James just hasn't bothered to get it back from Dumbledore.**

**TTFN**


	10. Wrapping Up the Year

**As the chapter title implies, we finish up Harry's first year in this one.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Wrapping Up the Year"

Once Harry was back in school the next few weeks were quiet, just the way James liked it. Used to be he'd be bored out of his skull but lately this was just perfect. Plus, he had Harry's next match to look forward to, it was against Hufflepuff and James expected the best…until he received a particularly disturbing letter from Harry.

_Dear Dad,_

_You're not going like this anymore than the rest of us do. For some reason Snape is refereeing the next match…_

James fell out of his recliner. It took him about half an hour to come out of shock enough to read the rest of the letter.

_And we're not sure how it's going to turn out. Oliver's convinced we can beat Hufflepuff and overtake Slytherin in the final but you know Snape hates Gryffindor, there's no way he's going to be fair. Also Ron and Hermione think I shouldn't play because of what happened at the last match. But I have to because there isn't a reserve seeker. Do you think the Slytherins could have orchestrated this?_

_Harry_

James groaned, "Sometimes I really hate being a responsible parent."

_Dear Harry,_

_First of all since when do you use the word orchestrated? You're eleven years old for Merlin's sake. I don't think it's that you're spending too much time with that Harmony girl, I had a mate like her in school and I never used his vocabulary._

_Anyway, Snape doesn't hate Gryffindor, he hates me. There is a difference. But I must express my disbelief that he's allowed to referee and it's not because I don't think he'd be fair—Dumbledore would make him—but he's never played Quidditch. However as I will be at the match I will watch closely and if he does anything wrong I will complain loudly. Do give the team my regards._

_And for goodness sakes, your mates worry too much. You'll be fine because you're my son. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

Snivellus refereeing? What the hell was that about? Was Madam Hooch ill? And if so why not have someone with better hygiene referee like McGonagall? Did Dumbledore want Gryffindor to lose?

It was right there in his name, James just realised, the word 'dumb'.

…

Hogwarts, Match day; Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff

Before he went to wish good luck to the team James decided to warn that walking oil refinery to play fair or else. Unfortunately before he could do that he ran into Dumbledore almost literally.

Dumbledore smiled "Ah Mr Potter, it is excellent to see you again."

James nodded "Headmaster, yes, hello." And only out of politeness, not because he was interested, he asked "How are you?"

"Quite well, quite well. And yourself?"

"All right."

"Here for the match, I take it?"

James wanted to say sarcastically, No, I'm here to hex all Snape's clothes Gryffindor red. But instead he said "Yes and speaking of, why are you letting that greasebag referee? He won't be fair."

Dumbledore as usual was unfazed "I assure you he will. I just thought it would be nice if we took turns every now and then."

"Right well, I'm off to wish the team luck before I go to the stands," And James would not sit with the staff.

…

There were too many students to budge through to get to Ron, Samantha and Harmony—not that James wanted to—so he found a space to himself at the top, it was a better view anyway.

The match started and so far, so good but hey, Hufflepuff didn't deserve that penalty.

"You bastard! Kill the umpire, kill!" Okay, so maybe James shouldn't have watched that muggle baseball movie the other day.

As it turned out, Snape's vendetta didn't matter because Harry caught the Snitch soon after—it was the shortest match James had ever seen or played.

"I played in a short match once" James told the team later "not as short as this one, mind. I believe it was about twenty minutes. I was in my fourth year and it was raining cats and dogs. One of our beaters got knocked out by a bludger and the Ravenclaw Seeker, bless him, caught our beater as he fell, allowing our Seeker to get the Snitch."

"I read about that" said Fred or George (it didn't really matter as they were interchangeable) "Sirius Black wasn't it, who got knocked out?"

James checked his watch "I say, look at the time, best be getting home, work in the morning. Great game lads and lasses, well done. Cheerio" he left without another word.

Harry shrugged "Don't look at me, you all probably know more about his school days than I do."

…

James wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not that he hadn't heard anything from Harry, or from the school regarding Harry for a few weeks. He had a feeling there was something going on and he wanted to know and not know at the same time. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He hoped Harry was staying out of trouble but the kid was a Gryffindor and when trouble looms Gryffindors stand and fight—especially when no one else is doing a damn thing about it.

But James convinced himself that no news was good news…till very early one morning near the end of term.

James threw on his robe as he made his way to the door "Hold your horses, I'm coming!" he yanked open the door to see McGonagall standing there with her poker face. James closed his robe "Professor McGonagall, is there a reason you're here in person before sunrise?"

"Yes Mr Potter, may I come in?"

James stood aside "Is Harry all right?"

"He will be yes."

"What happened?"

"You know who."

"No, I don't know who. Just tell me what happened, Minerva."

…

James hadn't felt such a combination of emotions since he found out his wife was dead and his best friend was allegedly the cause. To know that his eleven year old son had come face to face (sort of) with the bastard who killed his mother…there were no words. And when James learned that Voldemort was still out there somewhere…well, that was just raw fury.

He hesitated outside of the hospital wing, he didn't really want to go in there but his son was in there and he wouldn't be a very good father if he didn't visit Harry who was apparently a hero.

He heard clicking footsteps before he reached for the door handle and he saw the last person he wanted to see.

"Potter" Snape said.

Instead of his wand, James pulled out the revolver he was carrying "If I find out you had anything to do with this, Snape, I swear…"

"James" Dumbledore appeared from around the corner "I assure you that Severus had nothing to do with this. I'm sure Professor McGonagall told you it was Professor Quirrell, now put that away."

James did so and thought back to that match against Slytherin and what Snape had told him "It was Squirrel who was messing with Harry's broom wasn't it?"

Dumbledore nodded "Severus prevented him from falling."

"Why?" but James knew the answer, Snape didn't save Harry because James had once saved Severus; he saved Harry because he had loved Lily too. James took a breath and looked at Severus "Thank you, I owe you one."

"You do not. My debt to you is repaid" he swished off.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that was the reason" James muttered under his breath.

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore said "would you like to hear everything?"

"Maybe later, I need to see my son first."

"Of course, he is a lot like you."

James shook his head "He's more like his mother, for which I am very grateful. No, he may attract trouble but he's not a toerag" he went into the hospital wing.

Harry was still asleep and his bed was surrounded by flowers and gifts. James pulled up a chair and sat down next to him and took his hand. "Ah Harry, why couldn't you have been in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? Don't get me wrong, I was thrilled when I heard you were sorted into Gryffindor but it'd be less stressful if you weren't. Mind, if you'd been sorted into the snake squad, I don't know what I would have done. Oh, I still would have loved you, I guess Slytherins aren't all that bad" to his surprise, James was able to say that with a straight face. "Harry, just do me a favour and wake up soon so I can tell you to never scare me like this again."

Harry squeezed his hand "Dad?"

James sighed in relief "Hey son" he spotted Harry's glasses on the side table and handed them to him.

Harry put them on and sat up "When did you get here?"

"Few minutes ago. I don't know all the details yet, the headmaster was going to fill me in but I'd like to hear your side of things first, if you're up to it."

…

James was still in a bad mood when he left Hogwarts though he no longer felt like killing the next death eater he saw…quite. He was relieved that his son was okay but furious that this had been going on all year and he had no idea about it. The thing that made it worse was that he hadn't _wanted_ to know what was going on. Some father he was.

He wouldn't let Harry out of his sight this summer.

…

* * *

**Okay, folks, next chapter we have Dobby! Believe you me, I had a heck of a time reworking that with James involved—it's not that different to be honest. There's no pudding involved.**

**The next chapter is called "The Missing Letters" and the chapter after that we'll see Remus again and get a flashback that has Sirius.**

**Please review.**

**TTFN**


	11. The Missing Letters

**So we start year 2 with Harry's 12****th**** birthday.**

**Just to warn you, some may think James over-reacts a bit but I think he deserves to a little after nearly losing Harry to Voldemort a second time.**

**Oh and this is the first time we go into Harry's head.**

**Any recognisable dialogue was taken from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, which I do not own. I'm serious, I had to check it out from the library. I know I'm pathetic.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

"The Missing Letters"

If Harry thought his dad was just a touch over protective before, it was nothing compared to how he was now. From the moment he had stepped off the train at Platform 9 ¾ Dad hadn't let him out of his sight, except to use the windowless bathroom and presumably to sleep. Though Harry suspected Dad watched him sleep sometimes. The encounter with Voldemort had clearly rattled Dad more than it had Harry though he had to admit he still woke up in cold sweats now and then weeks later.

Harry wasn't allowed into the village by himself and to make things worse, he hadn't heard anything from his school friends all summer—not even Samantha who was the daughter of one of Dad's old friends. Harry had written everyone but Hedwig always came back empty-taloned. It just didn't make sense.

Harry wasn't completely lonely though. He still had his little friend, Ianto who was the son of Dad's girlfriend Shirley (though try getting Dad to admit she was his girlfriend, he still claimed he "wasn't ready yet"). Shirley was a druidess but Ianto's father was Samantha's too so Ianto would most likely be joining Harry at Hogwarts in a couple of years. Mind, even though they were only half-siblings, Ianto and Samantha didn't look related at all. Dad had let slip once when he'd had too many doughnuts that he seriously doubted Remus was Ianto's father but the other option was just as unlikely so he couldn't prove it. Then he realised what he'd said and told Harry to wash the dishes—which were already clean.

However, Shirley and Ianto lived in Cardiff and were only able to make it to the Cotswolds every other weekend. They would be here for Harry's birthday dinner later.

Dad set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him at breakfast time "What's the matter, son? I haven't seen you this glum on your birthday before."

"My friends haven't written to me all summer. I don't get it. I've written to them."

Dad just shrugged "Maybe they got lost in the mail. Owls aren't the brightest birds, don't you know. I wouldn't worry." When it came to certain problems, Dad was in the 'ignore it and it will go away' school of thought. At least he wasn't afraid to say Voldemort's name like everyone else, though usually when Dad said it the name would be preceded by 'that murdering son of a bitch'. Voldemort had killed Harry's mother and Dad hated him as much as Harry did.

"Maybe" Harry said dejectedly "but Hedwig's pretty smart, isn't she?"

"For an owl. Cheer up Harry. Hey, do you have Harmony's phone number?"

Harry stared at him, he was always getting Hermione's name wrong and Harry was starting to think he was doing it deliberately "Hermione, Dad and no, I forgot to ask."

Dad sighed, and looked like he was speaking against his better judgement "Tell you what, tomorrow I'll see about getting hooked up to the Floo network and we'll be able to chat by fireplace."

"Huh?"

"Oh, right, I've never told you about that" and Dad explained it.

…

Later, Shirley and Ianto came over to celebrate Harry's birthday. It cheered him up a little bit. After all, Harry loved Shirley and continually told James he should marry her. But James just wasn't ready yet, though he may have been starting to fall for her too.

"Who's ready for cake?" James asked.

"Is it all right if I put my presents away first?" Harry stood up.

"Go on then" and then James said to the others "Just like his mother, he is. Looks like me but acts like her. I couldn't be more proud. While we're waiting, anyone for some more cider?"

A few minutes later, a loud banging came from Harry's room. Everyone looked towards his bedroom door.

James stood up "I'll go see what's going on." he went to Harry's door and opened it "Harry, you all right?"

Harry was stood in the middle of the room looking some combination of sheepish and peeved "Fine Dad."

"You about ready for cake?"

"Sure, just a few minutes."

"Okay" James made to leave the room but stopped, "say, you're not…" he shook his head "nah and remind me we need to have the Talk sometime before you go back to school. You're at that age now."

"Sure Dad."

James closed the door behind him.

…

Harry let Dobby out of the cupboard "Listen Dobby, I have to go back to school. My dad's been more mental than usual this summer. He never lets me out of his sight" Harry realised too late that he probably shouldn't have told that to someone who doesn't want him to go back to school but he trudged ahead "my best friends are there."

"Friends who don't even _write_ to Harry Potter?" Dobby said slyly.

"I expect they've just been—wait a minute" said Harry, frowning "How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?"

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it for the best…"

"Have you been stopping my letters?"

"Dobby has them here, sir" said Dobby. He stepped out of Harry's reach and pulled a thick bunch of envelopes from inside his pillow case. "Harry Potter mustn't be angry…Dobby hoped…if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him…Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir…"

Harry wasn't listening, he may have had black hair but Dad always said he had his mother's red headed temper. He made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach.

"Harry Potter will have them, sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, sir, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, sir!"

"No" said Harry angrily "Give me those letters!"

"Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice" he said sadly "Dobby must tell Harry Potter's father."

Before Harry could move Dobby made for the bedroom door and pulled it open.

"No Dobby, if you tell my dad what you told me, he'd never let me go back to school. No Dobby!"

…

All eyes darted toward Harry's bedroom door—James needed to look into getting a larger house—and, was that a house elf? What did Harry just shout?

James got to his feet "What's this now?"

Harry stood frozen in the doorway and the house elf came up to James. "Mr James Potter, sir?"

"Who do you work for?"

The house elf cringed "I am Dobby sir."

"I didn't ask for your name, I asked who you work for."

"He's been stopping my letters, Dad" Harry said.

"Why?" James eyed the elf suspiciously.

"Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts. Great dangers await him."

James put his hands on his hips, he wasn't about to trust some random house elf "Who do you work for?" he repeated.

Dobby's lips trembled and he eyed the coat rack.

James pulled out his wand and pointed it at the house elf "I am a pure blood wizard, house elf and I asked you a question."

"But I mustn't sir…Dobby's family will very cross…they do not know…"

"Will they be more cross than I am at finding out my son is in danger?" James flicked his wand and the letters the house elf was carrying flew out of his pillow case and into Harry's hands "Who do you serve? I know how to make you tell me and if I do that your family will be able to tell."

"Please sir…no."

"Dad! Stop!" Harry ran over to him and grabbed his wand arm "just leave him alone, it's okay. He doesn't have to tell us."

It was the look in his eyes that calmed James. He sighed "Fine but if you think I'm gonna keep Harry home from school just because some house elf says so you've got another thing coming. Now get out of my house or I'll see to it you see the same fate as all the Blacks' elves."

Dobby was gone in a flash.

James took several calming breaths "I'm sorry about that everyone. Perhaps I should have handled that a little differently. Who wants cake?"

…

Cake had been rather stilted after James had to explain to well everyone what house elves were. Shirley hated the idea that wizards used the "poor creatures" as slaves and had said as much.

James sighed "I don't like it either, luv. The Potters haven't had a house elf in over a century. I'm sorry again about how I treated it."

"Him," she corrected "and he has a name, Dobby."

"Okay, I'm sorry about the way I treated Dobby but I expect he's used to much worse."

"That doesn't make it right."

"All right" James rubbed his temples "If I see him again, I'll apologise. But you have to understand someone is clearly trying to mess with Harry's head and I won't stand for it."

"So I'm going back to school then?" Harry said.

"Of course you are. Dumbledore may be a fruitcake who wears robes gayer than a maypole but he's damned powerful and Hogwarts is one of the safest places on Earth—provided Voldemort doesn't possess another teacher, that is. I mean, for Merlin's sake, Harry, I know I can't keep you in a plastic bubble."

"Thanks Dad."

After a few minutes of more relaxed cake eating, Ianto broke the silence by saying "He kind of reminded me of Gollum, Dobby I mean."

James and Harry both snorted. Shirley just rolled her eyes and muttered something about men.

…

* * *

**The next chapter is called "In the Alley" and contains a James and Remus confortation. WooHoo! And we find out just how little Ianto came to be.**

**TTFN**


	12. In the Alley

**This chapter has a flashback that has Sirius in it. Yay! We also learn something of the dynamics of James and Remus's friendship.**

**Oh and important fact to know: It's widely known that Sirius has grey eyes, but in this universe they are only grey when he's upset or sad or spent 12 years in prison. When he's truly happy they're blue-grey. I have my reasons.**

**Oh, one more thing, apologies to Molly Weasley fans but James doesn't really like her all that much.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"In the Alley"

James connected to the Floo Network and told the Weasleys that Harry's letters had gotten lost in the mail. And to make Harry happy and prove to the Weasleys that he wasn't a terrible father (which Mrs Weasley was starting to suspect) he arranged it so that Harry could stay with Ron a few days and James would meet them in Diagon Alley for shopping.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" James felt his voice rise when the Weasleys told him Harry had gotten lost on the way to Diagon Alley.

"We're sure he's just one grate over," Mrs Weasley said, reassuringly though her face was as red as her hair.

"One grate over is Knockturn Alley!"

"Now, now," said Mr Weasley, "Mr Potter, please calm down. Harry is a very smart young man and I'm sure…"

"How would _you_ feel if one of _your_ kids got lost under _my_ care?!"

Mrs Weasley took out a handkerchief and started crying. James had hit a nerve.

"There he is!" one of the twins shouted, "He's with Hagrid!"

James looked and there was Harry, walking with Hagrid from the direction of Knockturn Alley. He rushed over to them, "Harry, thank God! Are you okay? What happened?" he took Harry's broken glasses from him, fixed them with his wand and handed them back.

"I'm fine Dad" he said "just got a little turned around. Hagrid found me."

"Thank you, Hagrid" James shook the big man's hand.

"Yes, thank you Hagrid" Mrs Weasley said, while giving Harry a hug herself "Harry could have ended up anywhere."

Hagrid had excused himself to get some rooster repellent or something—James wasn't really listening, they all made their way up to the bank where they met Harry and Ron's little girlfriends, Hermione and Samantha.

Samantha hugged Harry and Ron, though Hermione didn't but Samantha was American and they did things like that.

"Guys, it's so good to see you" she said in a Northeast US accent "my dad's here, you haven't met him yet."

But James had of course, just hadn't seen him since before he found out Samantha was his daughter. Remus didn't look much different than he had the previous Halloween except today he was wearing his wizard's robes which were old and darned in several places. He was also wearing gloves; he had to when handling the silver sickles.

Remus had greeted the children first and then the Weasleys. Mr Weasley was friendly but when Mrs Weasley said "So nice to meet you Mr Lupin" it was obvious she didn't approve of the fact that Remus and his daughter had different surnames. Old fashioned cow, James thought.

"Remus, old bean!" James pulled him into a brief hug "How the heck are ya? Ianto says you read a lot."

Samantha giggled "So does Ianto."

"Samantha, dear girl" James said "Harry tells me you give Fred and George a run for their money" he put an arm around her "your dad was quite the prankster himself in our day. I think you and your Uncle James are going to get along just fine."

He was pretty sure he was the only one who heard Remus growl before he laughed lightly and said "Don't be influencing her, James. Now, I believe we all have business with the bank. Come along, Sam, we must cash your mother's check."

Last year James hadn't been terribly surprised to learn that Remus had a daughter. He had been aware after all of the time back in 1979 when Remus had been away from Sirius on a failed werewolf mission and gotten a little too drunk and wound up in bed with Samantha's mother. Darla Collins wasn't a werewolf but she'd liked to be around them. It had also been about a day or so before the full moon and Remus's wolf persona was in a mood and he couldn't wait till he got back to Sirius.

Remus confessed the whole thing to Sirius (unable to stop crying, Sirius later told James) and Sirius forgave him. Remus found out a couple years later, that the woman had not only gotten pregnant but was also the younger sister of their 3rd year DADA teacher, Daemon Collins. Talk about weird.

…

Once in the bank, Mr Weasley went gaga over Hermione's muggle parents who were changing muggle money. James sighed and took a ten pound note from his billfold. He handed it to Weasley "Here, mate have a tenner for your collection."

Mr Weasley smiled "Why thank you Mr Potter, please call me Arthur."

"Then James is the name, my father was Mr Potter. Well, actually he was Auror Potter but…" he trailed off with a shrug. He got out his key and said to a free goblin "Vault 10 please."

"We'll wait for you outside" Remus said, holding a bag of gold and an arm around Samantha.

"Don't you want to get something from your own Vault, Mr Lupin?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Remus laughed but there was no light in his eyes (and James doubted there had been since before everything had gone to hell) "I very much doubt air makes a very good form of payment, Mrs Weasley but thank you for asking."

Mrs Weasley was red in the face again and she looked thoroughly chastised to meet someone with less money than her. James grinned.

…

Later when they had sent the children off on their own for a bit and Mrs Weasley had taken her daughter to the robe shop, James and Remus left Arthur with the Grangers and went to a small coffee shop.

"Why didn't you tell me?" James asked.

"Tell you what?" Remus sipped his coffee.

"That you had a daughter. I found out last Christmas when I met Daemon at the train station. I didn't bring it up with anyone 'cos I wasn't sure if Shirley and Ianto knew he had a sister. If they did, why didn't they bring it up?"

"Well, they hadn't met till the start of summer and Ianto doesn't see the point of talking about someone he hasn't met. You should also know by now that both Ianto and his mother aren't going to mention something unless asked. Sirius was like that too."

James sighed "Yes, I know. Shirley's a bit like a female Welsh Sirius, it's very weird. So why didn't _you_ tell me you had a daughter?"

"I didn't know where you were."

"I meant last year when we met but while we're on the subject why didn't you ever tell me about Ianto?"

"I already said."

James sighed again, more heavily this time "He doesn't look a thing like you. Dad and Pop have seen pictures and don't believe he's your son. You're not his real father are you? If I didn't know better I'd say Sirius was but he was already in Azkaban…"

Remus rubbed his hands over his face and started to say something but James beat him to it.

"Shirley said you two never had sex, you just supplied the necessary supplies. You could have gotten the sperm from anyone and Ianto's not half-werewolf; my stag senses tell me so. Then there's Ianto's middle name. But Sirius was already in Azkaban so… unless he preserved his sperm before he was arrested."

Remus stared at him, pale faced "You remember?"

"No, why? Should I?"

"You knew about it, agreed to help. There's a letter I can show you."

"When was this?"

"During the weeks you don't remember but it must be in your subconscious somewhere."

James took a breath "So Sirius is the boy's father?"

"Yes."

"But neither Ianto nor Shirley knows you're not."

"Shirley knows I'm not but doesn't know who Ianto's father is, she didn't ask."

"Why let Ianto believe you are?"

"It's easier that way. He's young, James. I don't know if he can handle the fact that his biological father is a convicted felon."

James saw the logic in this but knew that Ianto didn't like to be lied to. "I know he's young but he's very bright. He's very mature for an almost-nine year old."

"I know that but can you imagine what people would say about him if they knew…"

"Look at it like this Remus, he's Sirius's son, he has rights to Sirius's money since apparently you're not using it even though you can. One more thing, if he's Sirius's son then by the agreement I made with Sirius, when we were twelve, I am that boy's godfather."

Remus sighed, his amber eyes over bright and his voice shaky "I'll talk to Shirley, only she can decide what she wants Ianto to know."

"We'll both talk to Shirley."

"Now, it's time to meet the others at the bookshop."

"Now as we're still on the subject" James said as they got up from the table "has your dad met Ianto? 'Cos if he has then he must know that…"

Remus held up a hand "He knows, I asked him not to tell anyone."

"Don't you think Felix has a right to know he has a grandson?"

"All right I'll tell him. But my previous explanation works for why I kept it from him too. Can we drop it now?"

…

No one was more shocked than James and Remus to learn that that poncy fairy Gilderoy Lockhart would be the new DADA teacher. But James got over his shock long enough to pull Harry away from Lockhart and the cameras "If you want a picture of my son, you go through me first, you overgrown peacock!"

A few minutes later, James cheered along with the Weasley twins when Arthur got into a fight with Lucius Malfoy "Get him, Arthur! Kick him in the nuts!"

"Mr Potter!" Mrs Weasley shrieked.

"James, be quiet!" Remus said.

"Be quiet, yourself Remus."

It was a good thing Hagrid showed up when he did and broke up the fight between Arthur and Malfoy because a few minutes more and James and Remus might have started fighting themselves.

And when James and Remus fought, they fought, like brothers. And it drove Sirius mental. Especially since he was the subject they usually fought about.

After all when it came to Sirius, Remus was the boyfriend and James was the brother. The overprotective brother. One argument had turned particularly violent.

…

_It was near the end of their sixth year, they were all now seventeen and Sirius had asked Remus to move in with him. Remus hadn't answered yet but it was obvious he was stalling and James was the only one who could see why. Remus was a coward._

"_He fucking loves you" James said harshly "and you're being a stubborn son of a bitch."_

"_How?" Remus whispered with a low rumble in his throat "How am I being stubborn?"_

"_You haven't given Sirius an answer yet. He asked you to move in with him because he loves you. He wants to be with you."_

"_I know that. I just need more time."_

"_Time? Time for what? I thought you loved him too."_

"_I do. Of course I do. He's my Mate."_

"_Then why are you stalling? Don't you want to live with him?"_

_Remus's gaze dropped to the ground, they were standing in a secluded spot in the courtyard and no one was paying them any attention. "I would love to live with him, James but…"_

"_But you're going to tell him no, aren't you? That will break his heart."_

"_He'll understand."_

_James's fist clenched but he didn't raise it, not yet. "Why?"_

"_If I lived with him and it got out, if people knew what I was, he would lose respect. People would turn against him and…"_

_That was when James socked him "Do you really think Sirius cares about that? If he did he'd still be with his family. You don't love him, you're just making excuses and…"_

_Remus hit him back, hard, hard enough to send him to the ground "How dare you say I don't love him? I love him more than you can know…"_

_James leapt to his feet and went at him "If you loved him, you wouldn't care about social crap either and…" they were both on the ground now, fists flailing and nearly Greco-Roman wrestling._

"_I'm trying to protect him! You're his best friend, you should fucking understand that!"_

_They were attracting attention now and they were surrounded by a group of students, egging them on though they had no idea what James and Remus were fighting about. A good portion of the school enjoyed seeing two Gryffindors fight._

_James had the upper hand, whether it was because of genuine skill or Remus was holding back to avoid hurting him, he didn't know or care "If you fucking love each other, it won't fucking matter what people think!"_

_James was suddenly pulled off Remus "That's enough, James" it was Sirius._

"_Mr Lupin! Mr Potter!" the fight had attracted McGonagall's attention as well._

_Both James and Remus relaxed. Sirius let go of James and pulled Remus to his feet._

"_What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked with a shaking finger that was quite possibly pointing at the forced prefect badge on James's chest. If only Remus hadn't have given up the job, it wouldn't have been forced on James. Peter just wasn't prefect material and between James and Sirius, James was apparently the lesser of the two evils. Or perhaps McGonagall was threatening the Quidditch captain badge that was also on James's chest._

"_Slight disagreement, Professor" Sirius answered for them, not calling her Minnie, James noted "you know they fight over the stupidest things."_

"_And what was it this time?"_

"_They were arguing about the proper care of large breed dogs" he said as if it were the most natural thing in the world "I heard the whole thing. I'm sorry I didn't stop it sooner, ma'am. You see, James believes they should be coddled like any lap dog and Remus thinks they're pretty much self-sufficient. I'm on the fence myself."_

_Coddled? James didn't think dogs should be coddled. Hell, he hardly liked the things, making only two exceptions. And he had just been fighting with one. _

_Later after Sirius and Remus talked privately for a LONG time, Sirius cornered James in the kitchens "I'm going to tell you this once, Potter" oh crap, he called him Potter "Remus has issues, I grant you that, but I have no doubt he loves me and wants what's best for me. He just doesn't think to consult me about it sometimes and I forgive him for that. I am not the Alpha and I am perfectly happy with that." He poked a finger at James's chest "if you ever doubt his love for me again, if you ever suggest he doesn't love me again then you and me are done. Soul brother or not. Understand?"_

_James stared in Sirius's burning grey eyes (the blue missing from them meant he was quite angry) for a moment and nodded. He didn't know what Sirius and Remus had talked about, but they stayed in several hotels that summer, while looking for a more permanent home. They eventually found one and moved in the next year after finishing Hogwarts._

* * *

…

**This is why James and Remus don't like to hang out without Sirius. Maybe Shirley can wrangle them to behave. But speaking of our man, Sirius…yeah, he's Ianto's biological father. How about that, huh? **

**Next chapter is called "Being a Father" and little Ianto is told the truth. That should be interesting. And James yells at Lockhart for making Harry's arm wobbly. **

**Coming up in year 2, James is invited to assist with the Duelling Club, he decides to register as an animagus (he has his reasons), he and Shirley take it to the next level and he realises his son has a severe saviour complex. Fun times ahead.**

**TTFN**

**P.S. I have some of year 3 written too.**


	13. Being a Father

**Sorry about the delay folks but real life has been keeping me distracted. Anyhow, in this chapter, James, Shirley and Remus talk to Ianto.**

**Warning: Contains interesting comparisons to Star Wars.**

**Please enjoy and review. Reviews will help get the next chapter up faster.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"Being a Father"

When James had learned what kind of trouble Harry and Ron had gotten themselves into when they couldn't get into Platform 9 ¾ for some reason he wasn't at all surprised. He hadn't been home when Arthur had tried flooing him to tell him that the boys were missing and he didn't learn about it till he got home and found a bunch letters telling him of the situation. The boys were safely at Hogwarts by then. James had been at the Stag Night of one of Shirley's cousins, the wedding was a week later—apparently Meical Gruffudd was a Welshman who didn't believe in having a hangover on his wedding day. Smart man—of course Meical didn't have Sirius as a best man so… (Merlin, that had been one hell of a party.)

James was a little curious to learn that Arthur Weasley had a flying car but then he was somewhat related to Sirius and Sirius had a flying motorcycle. James wondered whatever happened to that thing.

He should have been angrier than he was and maybe he would have been if he'd found all this out when it was happening and he'd had time to be worried. But the boys were okay and that's all that mattered. It could be the fact that he was still slightly drunk himself when he read all those letters that he was more relaxed about the whole thing than was considered normal. Anyway, James couldn't be too upset he reasoned because he probably would have done the same thing. Well, he figured he ought to write to Harry anyway and say something parental.

_Son,_

_A flying car? Seriously? What in the name of all that's good and holy in this world were you thinking? You and Ron should have waited for his parents. Or perhaps sent a note with Hedwig to me. She would have found me and I would have been there in an instant. But instead you chose to risk your life to get to SCHOOL? Have I done something wrong as a father? _

_You could have been killed, Harry. You are the most precious thing in the world to me and I don't want to lose you. I couldn't handle it. I don't want to think of it._

_I'm thankful that you and Ron are all right and that you got away from it without being expelled. You would have been if Dumbledore wasn't headmaster. You should be very grateful to him. _

_Please don't make a habit of auto theft as it's highly frowned upon._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Hmm, perhaps he was more upset than he thought. James received a reply from Harry the same day. The boy apologised profusely and swore he'd never do anything like that again. He also told James that Snape wanted to expel them and attempted to do so without the Headmaster's consent. James would go up there and slug Snape but he sort of really didn't want to touch him—he'd have to burn his fist.

…

* * *

It rained a lot in Britain, all over the damned island, so much so that James didn't bother with an umbrella most of the time.

He and Shirley were walking in a steady drizzle in Cardiff a couple hours after her cousin's wedding.

"How do you keep the water off your glasses?" she asked him.

"Simple little spell, I could do yours if you didn't insist on wearing those contacts all the time."

"What's wrong with contacts?"

"Nothing" he smiled to show he'd been teasing.

"You could get some if you wanted."

"Nah" he shrugged "I like the way I look in glasses, makes me look dapper."

She giggled "I suppose so" she took his hand in hers and he kept it there. They held hands quite often which to James felt quite more intimate than snogging, which they hadn't done yet.

James took a breath "Has Remus talked to you?"

"About what?"

"That we both want to talk to you."

She blinked, they had stopped walking and were facing each other "No, he hasn't. Why?"

James rolled his eyes and muttered "Coward" before answering "It's not hard to figure out that Ianto's not his, Shirley."

She sighed, "Noticed that have you?"

"Well, I mean the boy looks nothing like him. I don't think it's fair to Ianto to keep the truth from him. He's a smart kid, he's bound to figure it out eventually."

"I know; you're right. But it was just easier for…"

James held up a hand "I know and I also know why Remus hasn't told you just where he got those necessary supplies."

"Do you know?"

"I guessed and Remus confirmed it."

"Who is Ianto's biological father then?"

"Remus should be the one to tell you. Which is why we're going to call him right now and get this over with. Then it'll be up to you to decide whether or not to tell Ianto. Though I will say that Ianto's actual paternal grandfather is still alive and is funnily enough my dad's partner."

…

* * *

Ianto regarded the three of them with a seemingly bored and uninterested expression he must have gotten from his father and said quite calmly "So what you're telling me is that I've been lied to my whole life?"

Shirley looked guilty and Remus looked like he'd rather be anywhere else…like Tahiti or somewhere. So James took the lead "Your parents thought it was for the best at the time, Ianto."

"And my real father was his partner?" Ianto pointed at Remus.

"Remus is your real father, Ianto" Shirley said sternly "just because he isn't your blood doesn't mean anything. He loves you."

Remus finally spoke "I'm sorry we weren't truthful with you. I made a promise to Sirius when we were together that if anything happened to him I would go through with our plan to have a child. He magically preserved his, uh…"

"Sperm?" Ianto supplied. The kid was a lot more mature than he looked, quite the opposite of Sirius really.

"Yes" Remus sighed.

"Why use his and not yours?"

That'd be a tough one to answer. James was the only one in the room who knew Remus was a werewolf. That would have to fixed sometime but James wasn't going to be the one to out him as a creature of the night.

So, being the good friend that he was, before Remus could start floundering for an answer James said "They flipped for it."

Remus's shoulders relaxed "We figured it was the fairest way."

"I see." Ianto blinked, he probably didn't believe that but didn't press the issue "What happened to him then? Where is he?"

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. They had all agreed it would be him to tell the boy just where his blood father was. "He's in wizard prison."

Ianto arched an eyebrow at this—the creepiness this kid sometimes showed, definitely came from his father's side of the family (Sirius could be downright creepy in his reactions sometimes too) "What for?"

"He went insane," James said simply 'cos really that was the best explanation he could come up with, "bound to happen sooner or later, whole family's nutters."

The other eyebrow went up and then he somewhat relaxed and said, young voice laced with sarcasm "How comforting." Then his brows furrowed "Does that mean I'll go insane one day?"

All three adults said in unison, "Of course not."

"You're half-druid," James elaborated, "and more than that you are your mother's son. Also, your dad's dad isn't much of a lunatic. Just stay away from the Dark Side and you should be fine."

Ianto rolled his eyes, "Thank you Obi-Wan."

James grinned "Oh am I Obi-Wan? Cool. Of course that makes Sirius Darth Vader, I suppose. Remus, do you want to be Yoda? Or maybe Chewbacca?"

Remus glared at him, "I didn't realise you were such a nerd, James Potter."

"I know! You can be a Ewok."

Remus took a deep shuddering breath "I need some air, excuse me a minute" and he left the room.

James chuckled, pushing Remus's buttons was ever so much fun and then said "In all seriousness Ianto, just stay away from people associated with the Dim Lord and it really is probably best not to let anyone know Sirius Black is your father."

"Why not?"

"People would either kill you or recruit you."

…

* * *

Hogwarts Match Day: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

"You idiot!" James shoved Lockhart "What the hell did you do to him?!"

"That will do Mr Potter" McGonagall had come up to him.

"But Minerva" James held up Harry's boneless arm "look what that incompetent peacock did to my son. He's made Harry's arm all rubbery like Mr Fantastic."

McGonagall bit back a sigh that clearly did 'I agree he's incompetent but there's nothing I can do about it' "Harry will be taken to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey will set him right."

…

"Ever lose your bones, Dad?" Harry asked weakly.

James was sitting next to him on the bed "No, but I have broken quite a few in my day. Mending them is just as painful" it was a lie but a necessary one.

"Do you think the house elf was right?"

James ignored the shiver down his spine "I'm sure the Slytherins are just messing with you. I wish you wouldn't worry so much" he sighed heavily "I'll talk to Sni—uh, Professor Snape, see if he knows anything."

"You don't have to."

"Okay, 'cos I really don't want to."

…

* * *

**The next chapter is called "The Duelling Club" and James is asked to assist. That should be fun.**

**Review if you like things so far. Pretty please. Tell you what, let me know if you want smut, maybe a love scene between James and Shirley and to have something for everyone, maybe some puppy fluff at some point.**

**TTFN**


End file.
